Inuyasha: Beyond Tomorrow
by HappyCookiie
Summary: 2 years have passed since Kagome returned to the feudal era and married Inuyasha, Kagome gives birth successfully. But trouble isn't far ahead with the mysterious Arina and her dangerously handsome mate, Ren trying to open a portal to the future. A familiar evil returns and with Inuyasha's enigma of a daughter thought dead, what will our favorite characters do next?
1. Birth

**Hey guys this is my first story so please don't be too harsh with the reviews. After I finished watching the Inuyasha anime and reading some of the manga I began to wonder what would happen to Inuyasha and Kagome in their future together, I couldn't help imagining if they ever had children or any of that stuff and after waiting for what seemed like forever for a sequel I finally realized that there probably wasn't going to be one. So dreams shattered, childhood ruined etc. It wasn't long after that I realized that whining about it and creating a load of fantasies in my head about a sequel also wouldn't help, so I thought WHY DON'T I WRITE MY OWN SEQUEL? Well that's that, enjoy the first chapter of Inuyasha: Beyond Tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Chapter One

There was a cool, spring breeze blowing through the trees as Inuyasha leapt from treetop to treetop. It had already been two years since Kagome had returned to the feudal era and she was now expecting a baby, he needed to hurry back. Ever since she had returned, Inuyasha had been in a much better mood, well he had moped around on his own for three years whilst Sango and Miroku had gotten busy and built themselves a family. Hey, it took him long enough to get over Kikyo and he'd had no intention of giving up on Kagome so easily. But she was back now and he had a chance of building a family too, he grinned and increased his speed almost as if he were flying.

* * *

Inside the hut was hot and humid, Kagome felt sticky and as if she was going to throw up at any moment, was being pregnant always like this? She opened her eyes groaning and peered down at her stomach. It wouldn't be long now; her tummy looked like a hugely inflated balloon! It was swollen too, but this was no human pregnancy after all. She gave the lump a gentle stroke with her thumb only to receive a slight kick in response,

"Hey!" she giggled tutting at her belly. However not long after came several more powerful kicks that caused her to cry out in pain. It was as if the infant was kickboxing inside her, "INUYASHA!" she cried, "INUYASHA!"

* * *

Rin sat up suddenly from picking herbs with Kaede, she could have sworn that she heard a scream; she tucked her hair behind her ear and listened more closely.

"What ails ye child?" asked Kaede also looking up from picking herbs.

"Oh nothing lady Kaede, I just thought I heard a noise that's all."

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rin and Kaede both jumped as they heard Kagome's deafening cry, they leapt to their feet and ran as quickly as their legs would carry them to Inuyasha and Kagome's house (in Kaede's case, the same speed as walking).

* * *

They rushed into the hut and were at Kagome's side in a matter of seconds.

"And where might Inuyasha be!?" exclaimed Kaede.

"Miroku! He went! To see Miroku! Whilst I! Was asleep!" Kagome replied in-between troubled breaths.

"Is she going into labour?!" Rin asked Kaede, panicking slightly.

"Yes child! Now go get some hot water and blankets and ye be quick about it!" ordered Kaede clutching Kagome's hand whilst Rin ran off in pursuit of the birthing requirements.

* * *

On her way she ran into Inuyasha who knocked her flying with the speed he was going at!

"Oops sorry Rin I didn't see you! Where you running off to in such a hurry?" he asked, helping her up. Rin immediately started jumping,

"The baby! Kagome! It's coming!" she answered urgently, speeding off in the blink of an eye. It took a moment for Rin's words to fully sink in; when he came to his senses he panicked.

"THE BABY! CRAP, KAGOME!" and with that yell he ran as fast as he could to his hut.

* * *

"Breathe Kagome, breathe!" encouraged Kaede as she squeezed Kagome's hand tightly, at this point Kagome was crying out in agony, Kaede continued, "Keep breathing, girl!"

Inuyasha swiftly burst into the room shouting, "GOD KAGOME ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Kaede looked up at him and bellowed, "Finally ye arrive!"

He jumped back, startled as Kagome resumed shrieking in pain. Right on cue in came Rin, balancing a bundle of white blankets and a bucket of hot water.

"Out of the way Inuyasha!" she shouted as he moved to the side just in time as she zoomed past and set the equipment down. Inuyasha was freaking out; he didn't have the faintest idea what to do. Kaede shouted making him jump,

"Inuyasha! Ye come hold Kagome's hand!"

"Right okay!" he nodded hysterically as he rushed to Kagome's side and grabbed her hand, "You can do it Kagome! You're uh gonna be okay!" he said trying his best to think of encouraging things to say, in reality he had no idea if Kagome was going to be okay or not, he was just praying for the best! But who could blame him? After all this was his first time being a birthing partner! Kagome scrunched her face in pain, if having a kid was so much hassle then why the heck did she agree?! Well that's what was going through Inuyasha's head at that precise moment.

"Now push!" ordered Kaede, blankets at the ready, "Push like you've never pushed before!"

Kagome did as she was told with a truly horrific expression; Inuyasha was going crazy with panic.

"It's coming!" shouted Rin excitedly, "I can see a head!"

This seemed to relax Kagome a little but it didn't stop the awful noises she was making. Inuyasha squeezed her hand with concern.

"Push!" Kaede ordered once again.

"I AM PUSHING GODDAMMIT!" Kagome snapped at the old woman, "I'M PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN, YOU WANNA SWAP PLACES WITH ME SO YOU CAN TRY?!"

Inuyasha whimpered in fear, damn she was angry.

She turned to him aggressively, "WHAT ARE YOU WHIMPERING ABOUT?"

He trembled slightly; if looks could kill then he'd be dead.

"IF YOU THINK I'M SQUEEZING OUT ANOTHER KID FOR YOU, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING MISTER!" she screamed louder crushing his hand with her anger and pain.

Inuyasha was shocked! Did she mean that? He certainly hoped not! Maybe women were just moody whilst giving birth, like when she always got the face on with him for a few days every month. Kagome stopped crying out all of a sudden and loosened her grip on Inuyasha's hand. A small squeal came from where Rin and Kaede were sitting; Kagome relaxed and closed her eyes to rest them. Her breathing also became steadier.

"It's a girl!" exclaimed Rin happily, cradling the small white bundle.

"Would ye like to hold her, Inuyasha?" asked Kaede shifting her gaze towards him.

He paused for a moment before nodding his head nervously.

"Don't worry she won't bite... yet anyway!" laughed Rin as she gently handed the fluffy object to Inuyasha.

He balanced her in his arms and discovered that she fit quite nicely in his strong hold, he looked down at her not quite sure what to do. She stopped squealing, opened her eyes and looked up at him. Inuyasha gasped. She was beautiful.

As he looked down at the little girl in his arms, he could see Kagome's big brown eyes, a small smooth face with a creamy colour, a cute little button nose and a lot of hair for a newborn. Surprisingly enough, her hair wasn't Black or White; it was Purple! A silky, pale Lilac that shone with the sun's rays streaming through the cracks in the doorway. He continued to gaze at her in awe, taking in her scent; she smelt of fresh water and spring air, she also smelt of leaves in the early morning coated in dewdrops.

He felt a smile slowly spreading over his face; she copied as if she were a mirror. A big smile appeared over her face too, as she lifted her small hand towards his face. As Inuyasha reached to brush his thumb across her hand, her tiny fingers closed around his thumb and she began to giggle. Her laugh was like tiny bells.

"She's holding my hand!" Inuyasha announced proudly as he laughed along with her, causing Rin and Kaede to smile at each other.

This small creature seemed so bright, a small handful of happiness. He moved the top part of the blanket away from her head to study her more closely and noticed the small fluffy ears growing out of each side of her head. They were like his only they pointed down slightly. They weren't White either; they were jet Black like Kagome's hair. He laughed again in amazement.

Kagome opened her eyes to look up at Inuyasha, she smiled at his expression.

"Well?" she asked him calmly, he look across to her and beamed with joy.

"Look Kagome!" he grinned, showing her the little girl he was holding. The baby smiled at Kagome and received a gentle smile in response.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" So what do you want to call her?" she asked looking at Inuyasha warmly.

Inuyasha paused, he hadn't thought of any names because he was sure Kagome would have. After a few moments of frantic thinking he muttered shyly, "Uh, I can't really think of any names that would fit her."

"How about Hanyuu?" she asked him hopefully.

"Hanyuu? What makes you think of that name?" he asked curiously.

"Well she is a half demon like you and another word for that is Hanyou, so if you change a letter it becomes Hanyuu which has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Kagome explained to him.

"Yeah I guess." he smiled looking down at the small girl, "Hey there Hanyuu."

She giggled at him, her eyes filled with light. He smiled back and stroked her cheek with his finger; she closed her eyes and let off a low growl from the back of her throat; almost as if she were purring.

"Oh by the way, Kagome?" About that thing you said when you were giving birth." He started, changing the subject but Kagome looked confused.

"Huh? What thing I said?" she asked worriedly.

It was Inuyasha's turn to be confused now however lucky for him Kaede cut in, "Don't ye worry yerself Inuyasha, women often tend to scream things at their partners at their first childbirth, ye should have heard Sango at her first time, poor Miroku was frozen with shock. I'm sure Kagome didn't mean what she said."

Inuyasha had been so caught up in his family moment that he had forgotten that Rin and Kaede were still there. But Kaede's statement had cheered him up.

"What did I say? Did I hurt your feelings, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked panicking.

"It doesn't matter." smiled Inuyasha as he cradled the now sleeping Hanyuu in his arms.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Was it long enough? Please leave a review if you liked it or if you can think of any improvements. I have already typed some of chapter 2 so I'll upload it as soon as possible. Thankyou for reading the first chapter of Inuyasha: Beyond Tomorrow! ^.^**


	2. Stolen Ashes

**The bad guys are introduced in this chapter, oooooo! Also for any of you who were wondering where Sango and Miroku have been well I'm pleased to say that they are in this chapter. Whilst I was writing this I couldn't help thinking that I made Miroku a little weird, maybe he was drunk; was what I thought. But don't worry; he won't be like that all the time. I didn't give their children any names in this chapter either simply because I just couldn't think of any! I will have their names when they are on again though. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Is it time my lady?" asked a young man lurking in the shadows; he was a very good looking young man with fiery red hair and intelligent looking grey eyes. He wore robes of the finest Green and wielded a powerful looking, golden sword which was tucked into his belt. He had orange markings on the side each cheek and a very large dragon tattoo snaking up his body from his ankle to the back of his neck.

"Yes Ren, the time is upon us. I take it you already gathered the two's ashes?" the woman next to him asked.

Despite her appearance she was an evil woman, as beautiful as she was on the outside; she was a beast on the inside! She had long plum coloured hair that flowed like a stream in the breeze, piercing platinum eyes surrounded by thick red eyelashes, she was a very tall and elegant woman, she wore a purple satin kimono embedded with fragments of amethyst with silver bangles around her wrists and chains around her neck.

"Yes, Arina my love." He replied, pulling her closer towards him by her waist.

She cackled, "Soon they shall walk among us again! The great Lord Naraku and the lovely Priestess Kikyo! And when they have been resurrected they will be so indebted to us, they will have no choice but to use their demonic and spiritual powers to open the Rift!"

* * *

"Daddy Daddy! Read us a story?"

"Yeah Daddy! A story, please?"

Miroku sighed in defeat and smiled, the twins were as lively as ever. Well even more so now they had learned Inuyasha and Kagome had a child, they had ran round and round for hours in the excitement of having a new playmate.

"Okay girls, but first will you do your mother a favour and tuck yourselves in? I'll come and read you a story as soon as I've finished talking to her." He told the girls, patting their small heads before they ran off to their room.

"Miroku! Get in here!" came Sango's voice from the other room.

"Coming, dearest Sango!" joked Miroku putting on an accent as he heard his wife sigh. He then skipped into the other room where he found her sewing the girls new kimonos.

"They're almost as beautiful as you, my lovely Sango." said Miroku taking her free hand and kissing it.

Sango sighed again, this time in defeat, "You know, you make it pretty hard to stay mad at you, Monk."

Miroku grinned proudly.

"Do you even know why I'm annoyed at you?" she questioned.

"Now that you mention it, no. I do not know why you are aggravated." he replied still grinning like an idiot.

"Stop pulling that face! This is serious!" Sango scolded him; he was like a child being told off for laughing at inappropriate times. "Lady Kikyo's ashes were stolen today! And you were supposed to be visiting the shrine to change the flowers; I've no idea where you were instead, so great. If you had visited then maybe you could have prevented this but no, never mind!"

Miroku was shocked and a little hurt; Sango blamed him for what had happened. He hadn't signed up to be the shrine protector he only said he would change the flowers every month! He also couldn't help thinking that Kikyo's ashes were stolen a lot! People just couldn't leave the poor woman alone could they?

"Please forgive me Sango; you see I was on my way to replace the flowers with new ones when I dropped them in the river!" Miroku admitted dramatically.

Sango didn't look so convinced, "Riiight. So what did you do when the flowers were floating away then, Monk? Don't tell me you jumped in like a hero to save them?"

"Of course not, dear Sango!" Do I look like that much of a fool?" he exclaimed whilst Sango was silently nodding to herself, he continued anyway, "So there I was! Just stood in shock! But then I realized that I could just walk back to the market and buy some more!"

Sango face palmed whilst Miroku was still lost in his own world, "It was terrible! When I got to the market I learned that the lovely woman that had sold me the flowers at first was on her lunch break! And there was a hideous baboon of a man on stall!"

Sango slapped him hard across his face, "WHAT LOVELY WOMAN?"

Miroku panicked, "Did I say lovely? I meant to say lonesome, yes very lonesome indeed!"

"I bet she loved your company then." scowled Sango.

"Everyone enjoys my company, dearest! I'm just so lovable!" sung Miroku dancing around whilst Sango shook her head and went back to her sewing.

"Still I want you to go and check the shrine for clues, tomorrow. Kikyo was a very powerful priestess and I'm sure that whoever stole her remains doesn't intend to sprinkle them around as fairy dust." Sango continued.

Miroku nodded, "Very will my love, I shall do as you wish."

Sango sighed, Miroku was incredibly lecherous, annoying and strange but he was a total sweetie pie when he wanted to be. She laughed when he blew kisses to her then danced off to bed.

* * *

"Kikyo's ashes were stolen again?" Kagome asked Inuyasha looking surprised.

"That's what Kaede told me and a bunch of other villages were shouting about it, so I went to look for myself and the whole shrine was torn up." he replied passing Hanyuu to Kagome, who was sleeping soundly.

"That's terrible! Why would someone do that? And why would they even want her ashes? We defeated Naraku and the Shikon Jewel is gone so there isn't really a reason for someone to need her ashes." pondered Kagome, cradling Hanyuu.

"Who knows? Her ashes get stolen a lot don't they? We should go check the shrine out tomorrow to see if we can find anything." said Inuyasha as he moved a few strands of hair out of Kagome's eyes, "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?" she looked over at him, "What?"

"I can tell you're worried, you don't have to be. Even if Kikyo was alive again, I'd still choose you." he smiled at her.

Kagome blushed and tried to hide the shy smile that was appearing over her face, "Yeah."

Inuyasha grinned and kissed her forehead, he then took her and Hanyuu in his arms and cradled them both until the three fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Outside perched on a tree was Ren, he had been watching Inuyasha for a while now and decided to wait a little longer before he put his plan into action. He looked at the little girl safely in Inuyasha and Kagome's arms, Arina was right, Inuyasha would do anything for his pup. She was the perfect pawn on this game of chess, and the game would be beginning sooner than anyone thought.

* * *

**Phew, was that okay? I love writing fluff! It just makes me giggle when I re-read it. But what is Ren planning with Hanyuu? Why does Arina need Naraku and Kikyo to open the 'Rift'? And how did Ren perch on that tree without falling? Sorry, I have this thing when characters sit in trees I always wonder if they'll fall off or not. Anyway thanks for reading this story (if anyone even is) I'll start writing chapter 3 as soon as I can, thanks!**


	3. Abducted

**No reviews so far :(, oh well here's chapter 3 anyway though I would like at least 1 review on any chapter for me to upload chapter 4. I hope you like the story so far and I am pleased to say that this is Sesshy's first debut in my story. Just to get this out of the way early, I am NOT a SessRin shipper! I like them as father and daughter or brother and sister but not as a couple! Sure they have cute moments in the anime and manga but I can't help but see Rin as more of a softener character than a romantic interest. A boy and a girl can have moments like they do and not be a couple; you don't see people shipping Kohaku x Sango even though there are a few that ship Inuyasha x Sesshomaru. Anyway it's just so you know so don't expect and romantic scenes between Sesshomaru and Rin. I'm more of a SessKik fan so you can expect plenty of that, enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Three

It was late at night and the moon was full as Sesshomaru flew over the moonlit fields and forests, he had left Jaken and Ah-Un in a valley to the south whilst he went to visit Rin. He had brought her a new kimono like he usually did when he visited her and he also had a kimono for Inuyasha and Kagome's new daughter.

As annoying Sesshomaru found his little brother, he didn't want the pup to grow up dressed like the Red Power Ranger (Inuyasha was wearing a Power Ranger badge one day that he got from Kagome, before the well had closed up of course).

Rin would be 15 soon, he often wondered if she would choose to remain in the human village or travel with him like when she was younger.

He knew that Jaken missed her too, even though he always used to shout at the poor girl. Jaken could be rather childish himself so it was good for him spending time with a real child, usually he came with Sesshomaru to see Rin but he unfortunately had come down with a fever and had to stay with Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru flew faster, he was secretly excited about visiting Rin and he had grown rather fond of her. Well for a human girl anyway.

All of a sudden he smelt something above him, this scent was familiar, "Kohaku." He said glancing up to see the young Demon Slayer riding the two tailed demon cat Kirara.

Kohaku smiled and flew lower, "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Scent." replied Sesshomaru in his usual monotone voice.

Kohaku laughed, "Oh of course. So, where you headed? Visiting Rin?" he asked curiously as Sesshomaru nodded.

"You know, I was thinking of visiting my sister. Mind if I and Kirara tag along?" he asked grinning as Kirara growled in agreement.

"Do as you wish." replied Sesshomaru, still looking ahead.

* * *

Inuyasha turned over in his sleep, Kagome was muttering something to herself and Hanyuu was purring curled up against her parents.

Ren was ready, it was time.

He put on his monkey costume (a bit like Naraku's baboon costume, Ren used it to hide his scent); he quietly snuck into the bedroom to see the three sprawled all over the bed in deep sleeps.

He crept over the floorboards, praying that they weren't creaky, and he finally reached the foot of the bed.

Hanyuu was in the middle, this was going to be tricky. Well maybe for a normal human, but not for Ren. He summoned his demonic powers and activated his psychic abilities; Hanyuu was lifted from the bed by an invisible force.

She stirred but didn't awake. Ren slowly brought her towards him until she was floating just in front of him; he reached out his arms and allowed her to slowly descend into his hold. She snuggled into his chest, she probably thought it was Inuyasha or Kagome.

Ren smirked and left quietly with the sleeping Hanyuu.

Outside he let out a relieved sigh, making sure not to wake the child he was carrying, that was intense. One wrong move and Inuyasha would have had his head.

He looked down at Hanyuu, for just a baby she was very beautiful. Not sexy and elegant like Arina, but sweet and innocent.

He tightened his hold on her slightly and sped off into the distance.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes, it wasn't dawn yet but he felt he simply couldn't sleep. He had a very bad feeling and he didn't know why.

He sat up and looked at Kagome; she was sound asleep and smiling, she must have been having a good dream. Inuyasha smiled too.

He looked around for Hanyuu and was rather alarmed when he discovered she wasn't anywhere on the bed! Did she fall off the side? He wondered checking the whole floor. No sign of her. Maybe the bathroom? He hit himself for his stupidity, she was a newborn there was no way she could walk or even crawl.

He began to run around the hut frantically searching for his pup, he looked everywhere! In the cupboards, the futons, the drawers, the baskets, even the laundry!

He sniffed, it was faint but there was an unfamiliar scent still lingering. Inuyasha got down on all fours and sniffed more intensely; what was this scent? A monkey?

He was confused, there was no way a monkey could have kidnapped his daughter. Mind you though, he'd seen some crazy things, heck there were so many he couldn't even list them all.

He decided that now might be a good time to wake Kagome and consult her.

Inuyasha rushed back into the bedroom and shook Kagome impatiently, "Kagome! Kagome wake up!" he shook her harder.

Her eyes shot open in shock as she screamed, slapping him in the face!

"OW!" he shrieked falling onto the floor.

Kagome looked around not quite sure what was happening and saw Inuyasha on the floor, "Uh Inuyasha? What are you doing down there?" she asked confused.

Setting the fact that she had slapped him aside he leapt up in alarm, "It's Hanyuu! I can't find her anywhere!" he looked really worried.

Kagome looked around her and realized that he was right; Hanyuu was indeed nowhere to be seen.

"Did you check the rest of the hut?!" she asked now starting to panic as well.

"Yeah! She's like nowhere!" he answered freaking out, "But I did smell something!"

"What was it?!" she asked freaking out too.

"It smelt like a monkey!" he screamed.

Kagome paused, "…A monkey?" she didn't look convinced.

"I'm being serious!" he pleaded trying to convince her.

"YOU THINK A FLIPPING MONKEY STOLE OUR DAUGHTER?!" Kagome shrieked at him causing him to leap back in fright.

He put his hands up in defence, "Well, maybe not a monkey but it smelt like..."

"I DON'T CARE IF IT SMELT LIKE A DUCK WEARING A SHOWER CAP; I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT LITTLE HANYUU WAS STOLEN BY A RUDDY MONKEY! NOW WE ARE GOING OUT THERE NOW TO FIND OUR CHILD, YOU GOT THAT?!" she snapped more aggressively grabbing his hand and dragging him outside, "NOW SMELL DOGGY!"

Inuyasha sighed and did as he was told; there was no way he would win this fight. He sniffed and caught the 'monkey' scent again.

"I got it!" he shouted only to discover Kagome was already on his back.

"THEN GO!" she ordered him.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could whilst carrying Kagome on his back like old times, in pursuit of his pup.

* * *

**Done! My fingers hurt now from all the typing! Will Inuyasha and Kagome find Hanyuu? What do Arina and Ren want with her? How slow were Sesshomaru and Kohaku flying? Seriously though, with the speed that they flying at you'd have expected them to arrive sooner. Maybe they flew slowly so they could have a nice friendly chat? Yeah, not Sesshomaru's style I know. Don't forget to review! Thankyou**


	4. Rescue

**Thankyou SO much for the reviews! A special thank you to Ricarda, your review really made my day! Hopefully the gang will save Hanyuu in this chapter! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Four

The sky was gradually becoming lighter, dawn was approaching fast. Ren increased his speed as he ran through the overgrown forest, Hanyuu would awaken soon and he needed to get her to Arina before that happened.

Suddenly, he felt movement in his arms so he looked down at the infant, she was stirring! Both ears were twitching in a sleepy manor and her eyelids were gracefully lifting.

"Crap!" Ren cursed, running at a faster speed than any car, he was going so fast that he wouldn't be able to see the scenery around him!

Hanyuu's eyes were now open; she looked around for her mother and father only to gasp in alarm. She was being carried by a strange man she had never seen before!

She sniffed her surroundings, desperately hoping for a familiar scent but much to her horror she was in an area completely unknown to her. She began to panic.

Ren noticed that she was fully conscious and decided to try and win her trust by lying.

"Hey there little lady, you're finally awake!" he said gently in the friendliest voice he could put on, "Your whole village was on fire and your mama and papa told me to take you far away until it was safe!"

Hanyuu was confused, she didn't remember her home being on fire and she didn't remember smelling any smoke. She looked up at him, unconvinced.

"What's wrong? I know you probably miss your parents but you'll see them in a little while, don't worry." he chirped, giving her a false smile.

After a few seconds Hanyuu realized that this man was partly right, she did miss her parents; she missed them terribly! Newborn pups weren't supposed to leave their parents this early; her instincts began to slowly kick in as she let off a low growl from the back of her throat.

Ren heard the noise and looked down in surprise; she was glaring up at him, her eyes narrow and piercing. He gulped.

"You shouldn't look at people like that, honey. It's kinda rude." he stuttered, trying to hide that fact that he was a little uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him.

He felt a sharp pain in his arm as he cried out, "Yowch!"

He looked down to see what had happened only to find Hanyuu with her fangs sunk into his muscled arm.

"Hey!" he cried trying to remove the thing that was attached to him, "Let go you brat!" however Hanyuu only tightened her hold on him.

Ren was shocked, for such a young pup she was becoming quite a hassle!

Alas, the little girl's fangs became too much for him as he threw her into the air sending her flying. Hanyuu froze; she didn't expect him to do that! Now there she was plummeting back down towards the sharp looking brambles of the forest, she screamed as loud as she could!

* * *

"Did you hear that, Inuyasha?!" cried Kagome, "That could be Hanyuu! Go faster!"

"I'm on it!" he replied picking up the pace in the direction of the scream. If that was his pup in distress, Inuyasha was going to make sure this creep never messed with his family again! He jumped higher; above the trees for a better view and then he saw her. His daughter falling fast, heading straight for the brambles.

"HANYUU!" shrieked Kagome at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha jumped faster, if he didn't get there in time well that would be the end of his little girl!

All of a sudden, a man leapt out of the brambles as if he was trying to catch Hanyuu, he was wearing a monkey skin. Inuyasha growled.

"It's him Kagome! I knew I smelt monkey!" Inuyasha yelled but Kagome was to focused on her daughter falling from the sky.

"She's falling too fast! Even that chimp guy won't make it to her in time!" she cried in dismay. Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

Hanyuu was now a few feet away from certain death before a big pink balloon appeared beneath her, successfully catching her!

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped in relief and amazement, Ren hovered in mid air not quite sure what to do. This flying ball had burst onto the scene and stolen _his_ hostage! He needed to have a word with this big guy!

The pink ball spoke to Hanyuu, "Hey you okay? Good thing I came along when I did, huh?"

"SHIPPO!" cried Kagome in sheer happiness as Inuyasha sighed in relief, if it weren't for the squirt then who knows.

Shippo floated over to his friends with their daughter safely sat on his back, "Hey guys! I saved your kid for you!"

"You make her sound like leftovers at a meal." said Inuyasha frowned, he was secretly really glad to see the fox.

Hanyuu hopped off Shippo and landed safely into her father's arms, she thanked Shippo with a big smile.

Ren was mad; not just mad, like absolutely FUMING. There was even steam coming out of his ears!

There was no way he was going to give up on that little girl because of some stupid girl's floatie butting in. His eyes turned an eerie shade of Gold as his teeth became sharper and longer. He was now emitting a huge demonic energy.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo all sensed this as they turned to face the mysterious man that had stolen Hanyuu.

His entire body was turning a metallic green and scales were forming from his skin, huge wings extended from his back as did claws from his hands and feet.

Shippo trembled, "I-Inuyasha? What's that weird guy doing?"

"I'm not too sure." admitted Inuyasha whilst Hanyuu was imitating his transformation; flapping her arms around and shrieking.

Ren was no longer a man, he had become a Dragon. His eyes were those of a killer and flames were escaping his nostrils, he would take back that pup by any means necessary.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome who was now cradling Hanyuu and spoke to Shippo, "Keh, we can totally take this guy." Shippo gulped and nodded.

* * *

**Da da da! Oh no! Ren's a Dragon! They're doomed; maybe not they've fought worse haha. Don't forget to leave a review and thanks for reading; I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'll upload the next chapter some time tomorrow bye :D**


	5. Tragedy

**OMG! Thankyou SO much for all the lovely reviews! I was smiling whilst reading every one of them! I'm going to try and upload at least 1 chapter per day and I will do my best to include other characters later on like Kikyo and Koga. (I had planned to use them anyway so yay!) In this chapter they fight Ren! On with the story! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Ren snarled, he was ready for whatever these puny excuses for demons could throw at him. Clouds of smoke escaped his nostrils like a volcano, as he breathed in and out.

Inuyasha pulled out Tessiaga (that's how it's spelt on the wiki so I hope its right) and held it dramatically in front of him, "Bring it, Lizard Boy!" he laughed.

Kagome stood behind him, Hanyuu in her arms. Oh how she wished she had brought her bow with her!

After a moment of tension, it began.

Ren lunged forward as did Inuyasha, the sword and Dragon skin clashed, causing sparks to fly off every time they collided.

Inuyasha leapt into the air and swung the Tessiaga above his head.

"WIND SCAR!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Impossible amounts of energy were released from the sword, heading towards the scaled beast. Ren flew up high, out of range as the Wind Scar caused destruction below, completely missing its target.

"Shoot!" cursed Inuyasha whilst Ren cackled uncontrollably.

Hanyuu, still in Kagome's arms, decided to mimic him as she let out a crazy high pitched laugh. Despite the situation, Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Kagome! Get out of here with Hanyuu!" yelled Inuyasha still in mid battle.

"What!? No way! I'm not leaving you here!" she cried up at him desperately.

"I'll be fine, worry about Hanyuu! We can't risk another close call like when she was falling! Get her back to the village, its safe there! I'll come and meet you when I'm done with this freak show!" he shouted back, trying his best to get his family out of harm's way.

"But!" screamed Kagome, tears now forming in her eyes.

Shippo, who was still in ball form, smiled and tried to reassure her, "Don't you worry, Kagome!" We all know what and idiot Inuyasha can be but I think he can easily take this guy! And besides he's got me with him! The fox demon who's SO close to earning rank 1 in the fox demon exam!"

Kagome smiled, she appreciated Shippo's comment and she knew they were right. She had to protect her daughter; "Okay!" she nodded and turned to run to the village.

"Damn!" muttered Ren under his breath, still fighting Inuyasha. He was only here for the child and now she was getting away! He needed to finish this fight with the half demon quickly, or Arina would blow!

* * *

Kagome clutched Hanyuu closer to her chest and ran faster; the forest almost seemed as if it was never-ending. She ran along the mossy path that seemed to go on forever, the trees on either side of her were starting to look familiar; was she just running in circles?! She stopped; her breathing still heavy and looked around for a clue to where she was.

Hanyuu could sense Kagome's distress so she lifted her tiny hand and stroked her mother's cheek with concern.

Kagome looked down in surprise only to receive a smile from her daughter.

She smiled back as she felt her sanity and courage return; she resumed her running. Surely she was near the village now!

She stopped in horror, there was a demonic presence nearby, was someone following her!? She looked around frantically and held Hanyuu tightly.

"Hello, honey." came a voice from above.

Kagome's head shot up too see the figure of a woman; she glided down to the ground and was now at Kagome's level.

"And just who are you!?" demanded Kagome, clutching Hanyuu as if she was the last stuffed bear at the toy store.

The woman laughed, "My name is Arina, and I have come for your offspring." she snickered looking at Hanyuu.

Kagome gasped, "What!? No, you can't have her!" she screamed.

"Too bad, but I will be taking her." Sighed Arina, "Anyway, what can _you_ do about it? Your man and puff ball are busy fighting my mate and you look pretty defenceless on your own, so I guess the girl's as good as mine."

"Over my dead body!" scowled Kagome, taking a step back.

"Oh, that can be arranged." Arina chuckled, stepping closer to Kagome.

Hanyuu knew her mother felt threatened, she could smell her fear. If only she could talk; she might actually be able to calm her mother. This lady had evil written all over her and Hanyuu had NO intention of going with her.

"Get back!" shrieked Kagome.

"Don't worry, I'll make it nice and quick." cooed Arina in a voice that made Kagome feel sick.

All of a sudden, Arina paused. She could hear something approaching...

From behind Arina, a spinning object came into view. It was spinning so fast that neither Arina nor Kagome could tell what it was.

Arina glided out of the way just in time, the spinning object turned and flew back to where it came from.

Kagome gasped in realization, she recognized that thing!

Sango came running into view with Hiraikotsu firmly in her grasp, "Leave Kagome alone, you witch!" she screamed throwing the giant boomerang.

Arina evaded it again and scowled, who was _this _woman?

Miroku came running and stood by Sango's side.

"Sorry, I'm getting a bit slower than I used to be." he laughed rubbing his head in shame.

"How did you find me?" asked Kagome.

"We heard screaming and we followed the demonic aura!" answered Sango, catching the Hiraikotsu that came flying back to her.

"Curse you! Stay out of this!" shrieked Arina, shooting shards of Amethyst from her fingertips in the direction of the Monk and the Demon Slayer.

Miroku grabbed his wife and jumped out of the way, "Saved you, Sango!" he grinned proudly.

"Thanks!" Sango exclaimed, helping her him up.

Arina cursed, she needed that child!

"LOOK OUT!" came Inuyasha's voice from a few feet away.

Everyone turned to see Ren bursting through the trees, ripping them from the earth. His eyes were cold and lethal; and they were set straight on Hanyuu.

"RUN, KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

Kagome screamed as she tried to jump out of the way, but Ren was just too fast.

He flew into her with a great force, knocking her off her feet. As she fell, her grasp on Hanyuu loosened and the little girl was released and caught by the Dragon's fangs!

She was dangling from his jaws by her White kimono; but he didn't intend to eat her. She screamed and struggled to break loose with no luck!

"HANYUUU!" came Inuyasha and Kagome's deafening cries.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu and Miroku threw his staff, however Ren easily dodged them.

Arina cackled uncontrollably, "We have her now!"

Inuyasha used Wind Scar but like what happened with Sango and Miroku's attacks, Ren flew out of the way.

Hanyuu was still screaming, squirming and clawing at Ren's mouth, she was beginning to annoy him.

"Silence her, Ren!" demanded Arina, "Put her to sleep!"

Ren tapped into his psychic abilities and connected it to Hanyuu's brain. He put it on sleep mode. (Great now she sounds like an alarm clock)

Hanyuu's eyes widened as the colour faded, she stopped resisting, her ears drooped and her breathing ceased.

Ren panicked, "Crap!" He'd gone too far! He had forgotten she was only a newborn and her mind was still in development. Instead of putting her to sleep he had killed her!

Arina looked up at him and gasped in horror, "REN!? What have you done!? She's no good to us dead!" she shrieked at him, absolutely furious.

Kagome froze. Inuyasha froze. Everyone else gasped.

"W-What!?" whimpered Shippo, not quite believing what he had just heard.

"What don't you understand!? This useless excuse for a Dragon has gone and killed the girl! I needed her alive, goddammit!" screamed Arina.

Sango covered her mouth, "No!"

Miroku lowered his head, "That can't be!"

Kagome fell to her knees, frozen with shock.

Inuyasha let go of Tessiaga, it fell to the ground with a loud _THUD. _His pup was dead? No way it wasn't possible!

Tears started streaming down Kagome's face, "You're lying! She's not dead! Tell me you're lying!" she screamed between sobs.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I LYING, YOU STUPID IDIOT!? MY WHOLE PLAN IS RUINED NOW!" Arina screamed at her with a bright red face.

Kagome's tears were falling faster and harder, "B-B-But..." she then collapsed into hysterical sobbing.

Inuyasha covered his face; he refused to let anyone see his tears.

He sank to the floor at Kagome's side and pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her hair.

"Come on Ren! We're leaving! Take the stupid kid with you and dispose of her somewhere!" demanded Arina, glaring at Ren. With that, she flew off into the distance.

"Can't you leave her body with us?" begged Miroku, down on his knees.

"Yes, please?" begged Sango, joining her husband on the floor.

For the first time in his life, he felt pity for someone else. But he'd angered Arina enough as it was; he lowered his head with shame and took off with the lifeless girl in his jaws.

Kagome was crying so loud, no-one could hear themselves think. Inuyasha rocked her gently; also trying to hide his own tears. Sango and Miroku walked over to them and joined the embrace. Shippo burst out crying so he transformed into his normal form and leapt onto the group hug in tears.

* * *

Ren looked down at the child in his jaws, why was he feeling this way? She was only a piece in Arina's game after all, but she was still only a child.

Where was he supposed to leave her body? He had an idea. If Arina found out what he was about to do, he'd be dead for real this time.

He flew down and changed into his human looking form. He cradled Hanyuu in his arms as he walked onward.

In a short time he arrived a few feet from a human village, she deserved a proper burial. He set her down carefully on the ground in plain sight for humans. Hopefully someone would see her and take her with them; he hopped up a nearby tree and waited.

Not much later an old man came walking towards the village, it looked like he had been for a walk. He was muttering to himself about 'pesky demons' when he noticed the baby in front of him.

"Good heavens!" he cried, "What is this!" he knelt down to her side.

She was a very beautiful baby; he thought looking at her carefully. He gently stroked one of her ears, it was soft and warm.

"You'd think she was human if you didn't see those ears." he said to himself.

He cautiously picked her up and looked more closely, "Hmmm, oh my! She's unconscious! I thought she was asleep! I wonder what I can do to help her?" and with that he hurried off to the village with little Hanyuu in his arms.

Ren gasped; she was alive! He hadn't killed her! Mind you though, she was part demon, the demon healing abilities must have taken effect. He felt a slightly relieved, he wouldn't tell Arina about this; he would keep it to himself. He flew off, smiling.

* * *

**I think that's the longest chapter yet! And truth be told, I'm absolutely starving its 12:10 in the morning and I've had no breakfast or dinner; I've just been sat here typing. Woo! Don't be too mad at me for making you think Hanyuu was dead, you didn't think I'd kill off Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter like that, did you? Haha, sorry anyway. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! I don't know if I'll be able to do chapter 6 today as I have LOADS of homework! Seriously I think school tries to kill us sometimes! Thankyouu for reading the latest chapter ^.^ Xxx**


	6. Sorrow & Revenge

**I'm finally done with this chapter! I feel depressed now after writing this especially with all the crying! Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought, enjoy the latest chapter! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Six

The sun was up and the village was slowly coming into view. Kohaku was asleep on Kirara's back, snoring soundly. Sesshomaru sighed, where were a pair of earplugs when he needed them? In Inuyasha's cupboards, that's where. He needed to 'ask' for them back when he arrived. (He could just take them by force)

Kirara growled affectionately, trying to shake Kohaku awake. He opened his eyes and looked ahead to see the village.

"Look! We're almost there, Lord Sesshomaru." he said, smiling at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru remained silent; there was something in the air. He could feel the tension. Something was wrong, very wrong.

He flew faster, surprising Kohaku as he followed anyway.

* * *

Inuyasha was sat outside with his back against his hut, and his head in his hands as he repeated the night's events in his head.

Kagome was inside, crying on Sango's lap whilst Miroku was busy building a small shrine next to Kikyo's in Hanyuu's memory.

Inuyasha shook his head as he remembered his daughter's expression when Ren killed her, he remembered how the colour had drained from her eyes and how her ears had drooped. The lump in his throat grew bigger.

He felt a familiar presence and looked up. It was Sesshomaru.

"What happened, little brother?" he asked, looking down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha avoided eye contact; he certainly wasn't going to cry in front of his older brother. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up.

"My pup was killed today." He replied trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

"How?" asked Sesshomaru in his monotone voice, although Inuyasha could have sworn he saw his brother's eyes widen slightly.

"A Dragon and this woman appeared." he started, "I fought with the Dragon whilst Kagome and our daughter were running away but the woman found her, she almost took her there and then but Sango and Miroku rushed to help."

He paused for a moment, swallowing the lump that had once again formed in his throat. As Sesshomaru said, "Go on."

"I was still fighting the Dragon but then he turned and flew in the direction that Kagome ran so I followed him, he got to Kagome and flew into her sending our pup flying. Then he-he…" Inuyasha stuttered trying to finish his sentence.

"He caught her and finished her?" asked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha nodded as Sesshomaru crouched down so he was level with his younger brother, Inuyasha looked at him.

"What was your daughter's name?" he asked with no expression.

"…Hanyuu." muttered Inuyasha.

"Where's her body now?" he asked with the same face.

Inuyasha looked away, "…the Dragon took it." He answered finally.

Sesshomaru didn't show it, but he was angry. Nobody messed with Inuyasha, unless it was him. He would show this Dragon who was boss.

He stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha called after him.

"To find the woman and the Dragon." replied Sesshomaru continuing to walk onward without looking back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was confused, was Sesshomaru looking out for him? No way. That was not his style, and besides he hated him so why would he bother?

That's what Inuyasha thought whilst Sesshomaru vanished into the distance.

Miroku came back down from building the shrine; Kohaku and Kirara were with him.

"Inuyasha? About Hanyuu, I'm sorry." said Kohaku, hanging his head sadly.

Inuyasha gave him a smile as Kohaku entered the hut to talk to Kagome and his sister.

Miroku took a seat next to Inuyasha; they were silent for a while, lost in thought.

Miroku broke the silence, "So Inuyasha, what will you do now?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know, not much with Kagome in this state." He admitted sadly, looking into the hut as Kagome's sobs could still be heard; loud and clear.

Miroku looked down, "I'm sorry, buddy. I really am. If I'd got to Kagome in time or caught Hanyuu before Ren did, then…"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's wasn't your fault. If there's anyone to blame, it should be me." Inuyasha said, turning to him.

"No, you were too far away, Inuyasha. And none of us expected it." Miroku said as he tried to reassure his friend.

"Yeah but…" started Inuyasha, letting his hair fall over his eyes to hide the tears that were forming once again.

Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Don't _you _beat yourself up about it either, it's that Ren's fault."

Inuyasha knew Miroku was right; it was entirely that creep Ren's fault! He would make him pay.

Inuyasha stood up all of a sudden, "You're right, Miroku. It _is _Ren's fault! And I'm gonna make him pay for what he did, that Arina too!" he said narrowing his eyes.

Miroku nodded in agreement as he and Inuyasha began to plan their revenge.

* * *

Sango stroked Kagome's head as she wept on her lap. How she hated seeing her friend this way, Kohaku was sat with his head lowered sadly and Kirara was in her smaller form, rubbing her head against Kagome lovingly.

"Sorry." said Kagome suddenly, her voice muffled, "I'm wetting your lap."

Sango laughed quietly and continued to stroke her friend's head, "That doesn't matter; it's good that you're letting all your emotions out."

Kirara licked her arm and mewed, as she received a small smile from Kagome.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru and I didn't get here in time, we could have helped you." apologized Kohaku.

"It's not. Your fault. Kohaku. Don't apologize." said Kagome in-between sobs, "It's mine for. Not being. Quick enough."

"No it isn't." cooed Sango softly, "It's nobody's fault, apart from that Dragon and Arina's."

"You. Think?" sobbed Kagome, her voice going hoarse from all the crying.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked in.

"Kagome? You okay?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head, "Not really, no. You?" she asked him.

"Same." He admitted.

"What is it?" Sango asked Miroku.

"We've decided to go after Arina and Ren." He answered truthfully.

"What?" asked Kagome, shooting up in surprise.

"We're gonna make them pay for what they did." Inuyasha answered her.

But how will you find them?" she asked.

"Scent." he replied, looking determined.

"Oh, right." she muttered, realizing what a stupid question she had asked.

"Let me come with you!" said Sango standing up.

"But what about our children?" asked Miroku, making Sango pause to think.

After a short time she answered, "They could stay with Rin and Kaede."

Miroku nodded, "I suppose that could be arranged."

"I'm coming too!" shouted Kagome.

"No Kagome, I lost Hanyuu. I won't lose you too." said Inuyasha, taking her hands.

"But I don't wanna lose you either!" she cried.

Shippo burst in all of a sudden, ruining the moment.

"I'm coming too!" he shouted, eyes bright with determination.

"Were you listening at the door, Shippo?" asked Kohaku curiously.

Shippo paused, "…no."

The group sighed and agreed he could come along.

"Please?!" Kagome begged Inuyasha, more tears forming, "I'll be good and I'll take care of myself, I promise! Just please… take me with you."

Inuyasha cupped her cheek with his hand, "Kagome…"

They looked intensely at each other for a moment before Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her. She responded lovingly, with tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Shippo looked away in embarrassment, "…awkwaaard." he muttered.

Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart, laughing at Shippo's red face.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku and Kirara all left Kagome with Rin, Kaede and the children as they set out to find the evil pair.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the forest deep in thought, just what did these people want with Inuyasha and his friends? He also couldn't help thinking that things always seemed to happen to his little brother; ah the life of a main character must be so hard.

He sniffed the air for the scent of anything peculiar, there were traces of smoke in the air, and Inuyasha had wrecked yet another area with his Wind Scar.

Sesshomaru sighed, little brothers really needed to learn to clean up after themselves.

He followed the scent of fire and flew off into the horizon.

* * *

"Did you dispose of the girl?" asked Arina, still furious with Ren.

"Yes!" he nodded; "I threw her in a deep lake far to the east." he was telling the truth about the east but not anything else.

"Good." she scowled, turning away.

Ren walked over to Arina and pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't be mad at me, Arina." he smiled, "We still have Kikyo and Naraku's remains."

She sighed, "Yes, I know. But that girl would have been the perfect weapon to use against the silly half breed!"

"I know, but killing her caught his attention and we're bound to have another chance. Maybe we can get the priestess or the demon to kill him?" suggested Ren, his arms still wrapped around Arina.

She chuckled darkly, "Excellent idea, darling." she said as she turned to kiss him.

* * *

**I feel really awkward writing romantic scenes between Arina and Ren; one because I really don't like her, two I'm not that good at cutesy romantic stuff and three, well I have developed a bad habit of giggling after re-reading it. When Inuyasha and Kagome kissed, I wasn't quite sure how to write it. It felt weird describing someone kissing but I guess I'll have to get used to it! Have a good night and please review! Hugs! :3 Xxx**


	7. Arina's Story

**Hey again! I've been having reviews about my story being in the Sesshomaru x Kagome category (I don't really know how it got there in the first place but oh well) and I believe I have now fixed that problem. I was on a walk today, thinking what I should put in this chapter and I had an idea. Usually the villains of a story have some sort of background that changed them into bad people, don't they? So I decided I would give Arina a back-story, most of this chapter** **will likely be a flashback as I have not done one yet so I would like to experiment with it. Also, a big thankyou to the people that have followed and favourited this story. On with the chapter! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

It was almost time to resurrect Kikyo and Naraku, and then the Rift would finally be opened. Arina's plan could be put into action at last.

She walked through the ruins of what used to be a great kingdom, but now; the place was all rubble.

She had once called this place her home.

As she walked on through the deserted hallways, memories of her childhood slowly came back to her.

She looked down at her leg and stomach, the marks had long gone; but the memories still haunted her.

* * *

*Flashback*

Bunches of flowers were scattered all around the castle. But they weren't just ordinary flowers, they were Plum Blossoms; the Princess' favourite.

The young Arina skipped down the palace hallways, humming to herself. Today was her 11th birthday and she had put on her new kimono for the occasion. It was sky blue with flocks of silver birds patterned onto it; as if they were dancing in the air.

She was looking for her mother, the Queen of the Eastern lands, she was usually in the gardens; making bouquets from the flowers that grew there. The king was always telling her off for doing that. He said she didn't have to waste her time; making silly things like that for her daughter. But his wife always just smiled, and said how much she liked making things for Arina because she loved her very much.

Arina made her way down to the gardens but stopped when she was outside her father's study; there were peculiar noises coming from inside.

She moved towards the door and pressed her ear against it, listening carefully. She heard her father's voice and a woman's that she had never heard before.

So she ran off to find her mother and ask her what her father was doing.

* * *

The Queen was in the gardens, like Arina had guessed, picking flowers for her daughter's birthday.

"MOTHER! MOTHER!" came Arina's voice from a few feet away.

When the Queen saw her, she smiled warmly, "Hello, darling. What's the matter?" she asked, bringing her daughter into a loving embrace.

"Mother? What does father do in his study?" Arina asked, curiously.

"He signs papers, writes letters, checks blueprints, and writes laws. Just adult stuff." her mother answered, still smiling.

"Then who is the woman who helps him?" asked Arina.

The Queen froze, "What woman, dear?" she asked after a pause.

"The woman in his study. I walked past it on my way here and I heard funny noises." She answered truthfully.

Her mother didn't answer; she stayed completely still.

"Um, mother? Mooooother?" Arina sung, waving her hand in front of the Queen's face.

Arina's mother snapped out of her trance and looked back at her daughter.

"Sorry, dear. Um, you wait here. I need to go talk to your father about... something. I'll be right back." said the Queen, standing up.

She marched off in the direction of the castle. A woman, strange noises, in his study! She had a very good idea of what her husband was up to.

Arina stood up in surprise; what did her mother need to talk her father about?

Would it hurt if she followed her mother to find out what was taking place? Would it make her a bad girl?

Arina pondered for a moment before running off towards the castle.

* * *

The Queen burst into the king's study and gasped in horror.

Her husband stopped what he was doing and froze as he looked at her.

He had his shirt off and looked very sweaty, beside him was a young woman who was wearing even less than him; she was also very sweaty. They were in a tight embrace and on the floor in a rather interesting position. (BUSTED)

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" shrieked the Queen in disgust.

He stood up immediately, standing in front of the naked woman.

"Dear!" he shouted, panicking, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh really?! Then what are you doing then, if it isn't what it looks like?!" she demanded, stomping her foot.

"You see! This woman burst into my study and threw herself at me! She ripped off my shirt with her superhuman powers and was all over me before I could retaliate!" he exclaimed, the naked woman scowling at him; very hurt by his betrayal.

"DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE THAT MUCH OF A GULLIBLE FOOL!? YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE A STORY LIKE THAT!? YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, SCUMBAG!" she yelled, angry tears forming in her usually calm; pale blue eyes.

"GOOD FOR NOTHING!?" he snapped back, "IF I HADN'T MARRIED YOU, YOU'D HAVE REMAINED ALONE FOR THE REST OF THE YOUR LIFE! I ONLY MARRIED YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR LOOKS AND MONEY, ANYWAY!"

The Queen gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"What!?" she cried at him.

"And guess what? YOU AREN'T EVEN ALL THAT BEAUTIFUL! HECK, EVEN THIS SERVANT GIRL IS PRETTIER THAN YOU!" he screamed, laughing at her expression.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, crying so hard there was a puddle forming at her feet, "I WOULD HAVE NEVER MARRIED YOU, IF I KNEW YOU WERE THIS VILE! I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER GROWING UP WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOR A FATHER!"

His eyes narrowed in anger, "I don't care if you leave! But nobody takes away my precious, Arina!" he shrieked running towards his wife and pushing her into the wall, blood oozed from her head and she cried out in pain. He began to repeatedly hit and kick her, all over her body until she was covered in bruises.

At this precise moment, Arina ran onto the scene and gasped.

The King and Queen froze.

"Mother? Father?" she whimpered, trembling.

Her father smiled creepily at her, "Arina! my sweet, lovely Arina." he laughed holding out his hand to her, "Come. Help me finish this evil woman, my beauty."

"RUN, ARINA!" the Queen shouted to her daughter.

Arina screamed and ran for her life.

"GET BACK HERE, MY LOVELY!" demanded the King, chasing after her.

Arina ran faster as her father increased his speed. How could she have left her mother there like that?! And why was her father acting this way?!

"ARIIIINA!" he sang, loudly, "COME BACK HEEEEERE!"

Arina screamed and began to cry, she didn't stop running though.

She ran through the never-ending hallways, desperately trying to get outside. She was approaching a big, glass window. Her father was right on her tail. She knew she had no choice.

Arina took a deep breath, increased her speed and jumped with all her might. The window smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces as her body collided with it at a great force. She was outside but much to her dismay, she was at least 30 feet from the ground.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut as she clenched her fists in fear.

She was plummeting downward at a great speed; her father stopped at the window and looked down in shock.

There was a bone crunching THUD as Arina hit the ground.

"AAaaaaAaaAAaaa..." whimpered Arina quietly, as she cried out in pain.

Her left leg and stomach were torn to shreds and she was losing a lot of blood; to make things worse, she had landed on a rose bush! Whenever she tried to move, the thorns stuck into her flesh and ripped open new wounds.

"AAH!" she cried out, clenching her teeth. But there was no time to waste, she needed to get out of here; now.

Arina summoned all of her demonic powers and managed to haul herself up, she threw herself off the rose bush and onto the grassy lawn; now giving herself bruises as well as cuts.

Using a palace wall for support, she managed to stand; whimpering in agony. She limped onward as quickly as she could, still holding onto the wall.

Her father was no longer at the window she had fallen from, no doubt he was running to find her! She picked up her pace.

* * *

Sticking to the shadows and keeping a low profile, she managed to make it to the bottom of the gardens. She looked around for the secret door that her and her mother used every now and then, to visit the outside world.

It was covered with moss and ivy; virtually invisible. She moved the plants and opened the door, with the little strength she had left in her.

When she was out of the palace, she closed the door behind her and carried on. There was no time to waste, her father would still be looking for her and he could have even sent the guards out to look.

* * *

After hours of limping, she collapsed beside an old well. She leaned against it for support as she breathed heavily, in pain.

"Where the heck am I?" came a voice from behind her.

She turned her head to see a young boy about the same age as her; he had red hair and was wearing clothes that she had never seen before.

He climbed out of the well and looked around in panic. When he noticed Arina, he leapt back in fright.

"Who are you!? Where am I!?" he yelled, obviously terrified.

As soon as he looked at her wounds and gasped, "Good grief! Are you okay!?" he asked kneeling in front of her to get a better look.

She opened her mouth and pleaded, "Don't let them... get me... please."

Her vision was becoming blurry and she blacked out. The boy panicked, what did he do? He didn't even know where he was!

Suddenly, he heard voices and horses approaching; fast. She had told him not to let someone get her, was it these people coming? There was no time to think!

He reached down and put her on his back, he then ran as fast as he could into the forest; away from the noises.

* * *

Arina slowly opened her platinum eyes; she was in a futon with a cold cloth laid on her forehead. She looked around the room, it was a small hut with several cupboards and drawers, and there was also a table and a bucket of water beside her.

"She's awake!" came a voice from beside her, she turned in the direction of the sound.

It was the young boy that had emerged from the old well. He looked incredibly relieved and was smiling at her.

"What? Who? Where?" she asked, confused as she tried to piece the many questions in her head together.

"You're in my hut in a village; I was out on my morning stroll when I found your friend here carrying you on his back, looking for help. So I told him to follow me and I treated your injuries." came another voice.

Arina looked to the side of the boy and saw an old man sitting beside him.

The young boy spoke again, "You got some nasty scars, what happened?"

She looked under the quilt to examine her leg and stomach only to find that they had been cleaned and bandaged; they still hurt like hell though.

"Who are you, two?" she asked them both.

"I'm Jirou Higurashi." smiled the old man.

"And I'm Ren Avalon." grinned the young boy that had rescued her, "What about your name?"

"...Arina." she answered quietly.

"Do you feel okay now?" asked Jirou, concerned.

"Y-Yeah." she muttered.

"Good." he smiled, "I thought for sure you were done for, with those scars and the amount of blood you lost. Also you may feel a little dizzy but that's to be expected."

She nodded, gratefully.

Ren turned to Jirou, "What we were talking about before, you said I was in feudal Japan?" he asked.

"That's right, my boy!" Jirou confirmed as Ren looked confused.

"But how? One minute I was hiding in some shrine from the police and the next I'm in a completely different time period." he muttered to himself.

"So what you're trying to say is, you're not from this time?" asked Jirou.

"Yes!" answered Ren, the honesty shining in his eyes.

"You travelled through time?" asked Arina, joining the conversation.

"It looks like it, I'm from the future!" he replied, looking down at her.

"Wow, you must have a lot of power to be able to do that!" she said, impressed.

"Really? I didn't think I was that strong!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"But you do have some power." stated Jirou all of a sudden.

"Huh?" asked Ren.

"Look at your back." ordered Jirou.

Ren did as he was told, only to gasp in alarm.

"What is it!?" Arina asked, concerned.

Covering most of the boy's back; was a big dragon tattoo, and it was glowing a bright golden colour.

Arina's eyes widened, in fascination.

"What the!?" exclaimed Ren in shock, "It's never glowed like that before!"

"Boy? How long have you had this mark?" asked Jirou, curiously.

"As long as I can remember." he answered truthfully, "But it's never done this before!"

"Well, that mark is emitting a huge demonic aura, which could be responsible for your little trip." replied the old man.

"Oh." said Ren, intrigued.

* * *

It wasn't long after that; the secret behind that tattoo was revealed. When the King's guards came looking for Arina, a few days later, Ren tried to protect her. He was seriously hurt as the guards fought with him.

All of a sudden, he stood up with confidence. His eyes turned a fine gold and his skin began to turn green and scaly, huge wings emerged from his back as he fully transformed.

Arina and Jirou gasped.

The young boy from the future that was so kind and friendly; was no longer a boy, he was a Dragon.

I his new form, Ren found that he had become much more powerful as he easily fought off the soldiers with ease, sending them packing or simply killing them.

From that day on, Arina and he travelled the lands.

For him; it was to control his powers and for Arina; she was still running from her father, never looking back.

Whilst they were travelling, the two began to fall in love. It was an interesting relationship where Arina was mostly in charge whereas Ren usually got shouted at if he made a mistake. But they managed and eventually became a mated pair.

* * *

A few years later, Ren asked Arina to come back with him to his time so she could meet his family, she agreed without hesitation. She would go anywhere with him; because she loved him.

When they returned to the old well from which Ren had entered this time. They leapt down the well only to discover that nothing happened. The gate had been closed for some time.

*End of flashback*

* * *

Arina knew that Inuyasha and his friends knew Kikyo, she thought if she kidnapped his and Kagome's pup; they would persuade the great priestess to open the passage in order to save their child. But Ren had gone and killed his ticket home, she sighed. There could be some resistance from Kikyo and Naraku now, she would have to think of something quick.

Despite all the problems, she smiled, she wanted to open the Rift for Ren. So he could go home; to the future and see his family again. Even if he aggravated her occasionally, she would still sacrifice anything for him. Because she still loved him.

She held up her head and walked on, the ressurrection was about to begin.

* * *

**WOAH! That was pretty long for me! I hope I did a good job with her back-story, I will explain more about Ren's past in a later chapter but first review and tell me what you thought of this one. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it! Xxx**


	8. Reborn

**Thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate the support! I'm glad you liked Arina's back story and I must admit that I like her a ****_little _****more than I did at first. I know that Hanyuu hasn't been in the story recently but don't worry, she isn't gone forever! This is the chapter that Kikyo and Naraku are FINALLY brought into the story! Wohoo! Also just so everybody knows; I don't entirely hate Kikyo, she just annoyed me occasionally whenever Inuyasha used to run off to see her. In fact honestly, at the beginning of the show, I HATED HER GUTS! No seriously whenever she came on, I used to groan in frustration and constantly insult her. It was only towards the end I began to like her but then she died... awkward. It also bugged me how much they had changed her character in the anime, in the manga she was sort of nice! So yeah, I'm just saying that Kikyo will not be as annoying as I originally found her and she will definately not get in the way of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship! Anyway that's enough of me gobbing off! On with the story :D Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"I'm tired!" Can we stop for a break yet!?" whined Shippo for the fiftieth time, sinking to the floor in exhaustion.

"URGH!" screamed Inuyasha, "For the last time, NO! We only stopped a few hours ago!"

Shippo jumped in fright, "EEE! Miroku! Sango! Inuyasha's picking on me!" he wailed.

Kohaku sighed as Kirara shook her head. Inuyasha turned to Shippo, looking like he was about to explode.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, Inuyasha." said Miroku, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yes, we understand you're upset but try not to take it all out on Shippo." Sango agreed.

Inuyasha turned away, pouting like a child who had just had his candy taken away from him.

"Whatever, you guys." he scowled walking ahead.

"Poor Inuyasha." Kohaku muttered to himself.

Inuyasha growled quietly so no-one would hear him, damn it! His pup was dead, the creeps that killed her were no where to be found and they were having a go at him!?

And to make things worse; he really missed Kagome. But he couldn't have brought her along, it was too risky.

He wondered if she thought about him too, he hoped so. He hadn't expected to be away from her for this long and he didn't like it.

Every day he worried more, what if the village was attacked? Why did he leave her there defenceless? The more Inuyasha thought about it; the more he realised Kagome would have been safer with him.

As much as he hated fighting weak demons that got in his way, they took his mind of the memories that still haunted him.

The moment when Hanyuu died, the very second she let out her last breath. There it was, replaying itself over and over inside his head. Her screams as she struggled, and her feeble attempts to free herself from the mighty creature's grasp.

It was all he ever thought about now; whilst he was resting, whilst he was walking, whilst he was eating. She even haunted him in the few hours sleep he had every night, his dreams were filled with her lifeless face and limp body.

His only daughter, snatched from him in the blink of an eye. She hadn't even lived yet.

He'd wanted her to be happy and to laugh a lot, to have a future. He wouldn't even care if he got into fights with her, as long as she was there.

All he wanted; was his little girl back, alive.

But reality and fantasy were two very different things, and now it was too late.

* * *

Kagome sat up from cleaning the laundry and sighed, it had been just over a week since Inuyasha and everyone had left to find Arina and Ren.

She wondered what he was doing right now and if he thought of her as much as she did him.

Doing lots housework was keeping her mind off the nightmares she'd been having recently, the work made her forget the pain for a short period of time.

All she could think of; day and night, was Hanyuu. How she had failed to hold onto her daughter, as the great beast slammed into her. How she had forgotten the way back to the village and how she hadn't ran away quickly enough.

That little girl had been special. She may have been unable to speak but she knew exactly how her Kagome had been feeling, and had tried her best to comfort her mother whenever she was afraid.

Kagome held back her tears; she wouldn't cry anymore. She'd had enough of being the pathetic female who was useless and cried all the time, she was like that when she had first travelled to this time period; but now she had grown up.

No-one knew, but at night when it got dark and the stars came out; she would look up and talk to Hanyuu. She would tell her the things she had been up to, how she was feeling and how much she loved her daughter.

How she wished her beautiful child was still alive and well.

* * *

Arina opened the big, rotten doors that lead to the temple outside the ruins of her childhood home. This was where the revival was taking place.

Ren was waiting for her; he had placed two stone pots containing the two's ashes, side by side on the temple altar. They were surrounded by souls in bowls (it rymes! Hahahaha! Sorry), human limbs, internal organs and various demon body parts.

"Is everything in place?" asked Arina, walking to stand beside him.

"Yes, I just have to merge them together with my psychic abilities and it should go smoothly from there." he answered, grinning.

"Good." she said looking at the pots, "Get on with it, then."

Ren closed his eyes for a brief moment before re-opening them; when he did they were a luminous gold.

The pots began to shake as the lids flew off spilling the ashes. The remains hovered in mid-air, emitting lots of spiritual and demonic energy.

The ashes formed many different shapes before they were completely covered in internal organs and human flesh. The skin stretched and shaped as it became smooth; two bodies were slowly starting to take shape.

Arina smiled, it was working.

Hair was growing from the figures and facial details were emerging on the smooth faces. Nails grew on their fingertips and toes, their belly buttons also formed.

A few minutes later, Arina and Ren were standing before the shell of a very beautiful woman and the shell of a very handsome man. They gasped in amazement, the vessels were complete; all they needed now was their spirits.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew faster, he could sense great power coming from up ahead. Maybe it was the dragon and the woman, he needed to hurry.

* * *

Ren stepped towards the newly created bodies and examined them, they were perfect.

He summoned his demon side and human side then raised up his hands; he sent a fraction of his demon energy to Naraku's vessel, and a fraction of his human energy to Kikyo's vessel.

He then pulled out a strand of Hanyuu's hair from his sleeve; Arina had found it attached to him after he disposed of her. At first he panicked, thinking she had guessecd the girl was still alive but was relieved when she said the piece of lilac hair could be used to their advantage.

He split the hair in half and placed a piece on each of the naked shells chests, they were slowly absorbed into the bodies.

Arina smiled. With that one strand of hair; they would obtain the half demon pup's power. It looked like Hanyuu's death wasn't a complete disaster after all, she thought.

The very second that Ren snapped his fingers, Kikyo and Naraku's eyes shot open.

Naraku was the first to respond as he looked around in confusion, then down at himself; he was naked.  
He moved his fingers and arms, then legs and head; he was alive! He didn't care how! HE WAS ALIVE AGAIN! He thought as he let out a cold and evil laugh.

Kikyo's reaction came a little after Naraku's. She blinked a few times before raising her hands to touch her face. She poked her soft cheeks and traced the shape of her nose with her finger. She then looked down to see her long, black hair snaking down her body and covering her breasts. As she looked at her legs, she lifted them up and down and wiggled her toes. She was alive, what?! How was this possible!? She had died in peace too!

Suddenly, the two looked over at each other and gasped. Naraku's was filled with delight but Kikyo's was in horror.

Not only was he alive again, he had now seen Kikyo naked. Today had been a good day for Naraku.

"Hello." came a voice from nearby, Kikyo and Naraku looked up to see a man and a woman smiling down at them.

"My name is Arina and this is my mate Ren." she answered, still smiling, "We are the ones who revived you."

Naraku grinned, they looked gullible; maybe he could use them.

Kikyo was still in shock, why on earth had these people brought her back from the dead!? What did they want with her now!? Couldn't she just die in peace!?

"I expect you would like some clothes." said Ren pulling out a blue robe for Naraku and the usual miko costume for Kikyo.

"Do we have to wear them? I'm quite comfortable and the view here is exquisite." replied Naraku, looking across at Kikyo as she scowled at him in disgust.

Kikyo grabbed the clothes and put them on quickly, she felt a little less revealed now. Naraku sighed in disapointment as he also put on the clothes provided for him.

"What do you want with us, then?" asked Kikyo in her 'straight to the point' tone.

Arina put on her sweet voice as she replied, "Well we thought it would be nice for you both to be alive again and you see, we kinda need a little favour from you both."

Kikyo frowned, completely unaffected by her sweet talk, "Which is?"

"You and Naraku are the only ones with strong enough spiritual and demonic powers to open the Rift." said Ren.

"The Rift?" asked Naraku, intrigued, "What is that?"

"It's a passage in time that allows you to travel to the past or future." Arina said with a fake smile.

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise, "Why would you want to do that?" she asked suspiciously.

"That's a secret." winked Arina, as Kikyo frowned at her acting.

"I'll help on one condition." smirked Naraku.

"And what would that be?" Ren asked raising his eyebrows.

"You and the woman both work for me." he grinned.

Arina gasped, quietly. What!? No way! No matter, she'd just have Ren kill him when they were through anyway so there wasn't really a problem.

"Sure!" she agreed.

Kikyo saw through her lie, no way was she getting herself into this! But how would she escape? She had no weapon.

She paused and felt her spiritual powers; they were strong. A lot stronger than before. She smiled, maybe she _could_ get out of here after all.

Ren's sudden question startled her, "What about you, priestess?" he asked.

"Uh." she stuttered, "Yeah, okay."

Naraku was confused, what was Kikyo playing at? She was supposed to be the good guy!

"In fact, I'll do it right now for you." smiled Kikyo.

"You can do it just like that?" asked Arina and Ren in amazement.

"Just watch." Kikyo said, walking towards tha temple alter, if there was a time to escape; it was now!

She summoned her spiritual energy and gathered it, she was ready to release. Naraku realized what she was doing a little too late, and was about to shout something before she released the energy.

Everything was in chaos as tables flipped, tapestry's fell and flames appeared.

Arina and Ren fell back in shock, she had betrayed them! After they had revived her, too!

Kikyo turned to face them, "I will not be a pawn on your game of chess! Your evil intentions shall not be furfilled!" she shouted over the blazing of the inferno and the howling of the wind.

Naraku had fallen back he had no barrier to protect him, but Kikyo was much stronger than she was before so it probably wouldn't have made a difference.

She turned to face him and lifted her hand, sending waves of pure energy towards him; he was paralysed and trapped in a cage of flames!

With her work her done, she turned and headed towards the exit.

"NO, PLEASE COME BACK!" skrieked Arina as Kikyo payed no attention to her.

Once outside, she continued to walk on but paused as she felt a sharp stab of pain. She had used to much power.

Cursing, she fell to the floor, unconscious, as the rain began to fall fast and hard.

* * *

Sesshomaru was nearing the source of the energy as a castle came into view; or the ruins of one anyway. He noticed the fire up ahead and flew towards it.

Once he landed, he looked around. Just what had exactly happened here? He walked towards the centre of the fire and gasped when he saw the body of a familiar priestess.

It was Inuyasha's previous woman, Kikyo. And she was in bad shape.

Sesshomaru was sure she had died long ago! Had she been revived again? This was really none of his business, but he couldn't leave a woman there like that.

The fire became more intense and he knew there was no time for thinking.

So he picked up the sleeping Kikyo and carried her bridal syle, before flying off elegantly with her, far away from the fire.

* * *

**Yay, Sesshy saves the day! Ah it felt good writing that part, I do love a bit of SessKik! And there's much more to come, dear viewers! But what about Naraku!? Surely that isn't the last they've seen of him!? What do you think will happen next? Oh also, would you post a review telling me what eye colour you would prefer Kikyo to have; blue or brown. If nothing is posted by tomorrow late afternoon, I will choose myself. Personally I don't mind, so the colour with the most votes wins I guess. I hope you enjoed this chapter and see you next time! Xxx**


	9. New Alliance

**I am so sorry this chapter is a little late! But last night _was _Bonfire night after all, and I had made plans with my family. To make it up to you all, I will try to make this chapter as fluffy as I can make it! This is also the beginning of the SessKik moments in my story, which I must admit, am looking forward to writing! Originally, I had no interest at all in the Sesshomaru x Kikyo shipping and it wasn't until I saw Cati Art's devaint art images that I changed my mind. Seriously, the drawings are BEAUTIFUL and they hold such emotion! You should really go and take a look for yourselves, I promise; you won't be disapointed! Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as the story continues! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha bit I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

They sky was still dark and the moon was now almost full.

Sesshomaru flew on with Kikyo still safely in his arms.

He was confused, how was this priestess alive again? She had died shortly before Naraku was defeated, but here she was as living proof.

He looked down as he studied the young woman more closely. Not even Sesshomaru could deny, that she was indeed very beautiful. As he observed, he couldn't help but notice that she seemed more _real _than before. Unlike when she was revived by Urasue, her cheeks were soft and rosy, instead of being cold and pale. Her long eyelashes and groomed eyebrows framed her face nicely; she was like an antique doll. Her pink lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out, and she was also a lot lighter than he would have imagined; but maybe that was just because he had demon strength.

Sesshomaru was almost impressed, just how in god's name had his little brother attracted this incredibly elegant woman?

Kikyo began to stir quite suddenly, which startled Sesshomaru who was quite lost in his thoughts.

She opened her gentle, deep chocolate coloured eyes and gracefully blinked a few times to wake herself up.

When she noticed the long white hair, she assumed that it was Inuyasha. Smiling warmly, she glanced up to face him, only to discover that it wasn't Inuyasha at all; it was his older brother, Sesshomaru.

Kikyo paused, truly lost for words. Had Sesshomaru saved her? He had no reason to so why would he? But then what was she doing in his arms, as he carried her through the air?

"You're awake I see." he said quietly, looking straight ahead; avoiding eye contact.

"Uh, yes I am." she replied, a little too formally.

There was an awkward silence. Neither one knew what to say to the other.

"... Sesshomaru?" Kikyo started nervously, "Why are you carrying me?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, still looking ahead.

"No! I'm not trying to be rude, I was just wondering how I woke up in your arms!" she explained, panicking slightly.

He didn't look at her, but did reply, "You were unconscious in a fire."

"But why did you decide to help me?" she questioned, still rather confused.

This time, Sesshomaru actually lowered his gaze so his eyes met with hers, "Because you looked like you needed it." he replied, trying to keep his sentences as short as possible.

Kikyo stopped speaking and looked down at the trees below. He had helped her because she looked like she needed it? Inuyasha always looked like he needed help, yet Sesshomaru hardly ever helped him. But maybe it was just because she was a woman, and women were vunerable and couldn't handle things on their own.

She had proven many times in the past that she was quite capable of fighting her own battles, this was a one off as she was not yet used to her newly acquired powers. It would not happen again.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kikyo from the corner of his eye; she looked deep in thought.

He couldn't help but ask himself the question that she had just asked; why did he help her? Sesshomaru knew by now that the priestess was no ordinary human weakling, she was powerful and actually knew what she was doing. Unlike his silly brother, who always blindly rushed into a fight without ever thinking of the consequences.

Kikyo was unlike any woman he had ever met; she was truly unique.

She felt his eyes on her, so she turned her head to look up at him. As soon as the pair's eyes met, they looked away instantly.

Sesshomaru was confused, what in the world was this priestess doing to him?

Kikyo was also confused, why was this man having such an effect on her?

She opened her mouth to say something but the words never came out, she was starting to feel silly.

"So where's the little girl that travelled with you?" she asked, desperately wanting to break the tension.

"Kaede's village." he replied, yet again in his monotone voice.

"Oh. Why's that?" she asked him, rather intrigued.

He looked at her for a brief moment before turning away as he answered, "The old woman wanted her to spend time with humans too, so she could choose whether to travel with me or remain in the village."

"But surely, she'd choose to stay with you?" asked Kikyo.

Kikyo thought that Rin would choose to go with him? She really had missed a few years. In fact now, Sesshomaru thought that Rin seemed much happier living with her own kind. Though it pained him a little; he now knew that his chances of Rin choosing him were growing slimmer by the hour.

"What about the water imp?" she asked, referring to Jaken of course.

"Yes, he still claims he serves me, I simply can't get rid of him." he joked still with his serious face.

Kikyo let out a small giggle, though she tried to contain it. Sesshomaru couldn't image why she would want to do that; it was a lovely sound. He had never heard her laugh before, heck he'd never had a proper conversation with her before!

"And what about you?" she asked, the concern shining in her calm eyes, "Are _you _okay?"

Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer, it had been a long time since someone had asked him of he was alright and he wouldn't know how to word his thoughts.

"...Fine." he muttered after a moment's thinking, "And you?" he asked.

"I've been better." she laughed.

He looked away, trying to hide his face. What was happening to him?

"Did everything work out with Inuyasha and Kagome, then?" she asked still smiling at him.

He nodded, "They got married and had a child. But..." he started, hesitant.

"What?" Kikyo asked in suspicion.

"Their child died not long ago." he finished, looking away.

Kikyo gasped in sadness, "No... how?" she asked, her big, brown eyes filled with sorrow.

"She was killed by a demon." he muttered. Him and his brother didn't get along all that well, but loosing a pup was hard; and Sesshomaru felt for his brother. Though he'd never say that out loud.

"Poor Inuyasha and Kagome, that must have been heartbreaking for them." she said, the hurt and affection showing in her voice.

Sesshomaru looked at her in awe; she really cared.

Kikyo was simply perfect. She was beautiful, courageous and strong; she cared deeply for her friends and did her best to protect those she cared about. But she was somehow different now, he could sense it.

It was almost like she weren't as cold as before, was this what she was like whilst she was living? Was he finally seeing... the real her?

A sudden flash of light up ahead, caught the two's attention as their heads jolted up to see what the bright light was.

It was a shooting star.

"It looks as if it's flying, high through the night sky. Leaving trails of stardust behind as it embarks on its journey." she said, her eyes locked on the speeding light.

Sesshomaru looked at her then back at the star.

"They say shooting stars grant your wishes, do you think it's true?" she asked, the star's reflection in her eyes.

He shrugged slightly as she smiled in amusement.

"Well even if they don't actually come true, it's nice to be able to still have hopes and dreams." she told him gently.

He looked across as the glistening flare disappeared over the hills.

He didn't even know what kinds of things he would wish for, anyway. As a child his only goal was to surpass his father, which he had already accomlished.

Glancing down at the beautiful woman, staring up at him in a friendly way; he couldn't help but wonder. What would _she _wish for? Inuyasha?

Did Kikyo still have feelings for his younger brother? Sesshomaru snapped out of it; the thought of her still loving Inuyasha, left him with a weird feeling inside. It was almost the same as when his father had left the Tessiaga to Inuyasha instead of him, whilst he was left only with the Tenseiga.

As pathetic Sesshomaru had found the sword of healing at first, it had on many occasions proven to be rather useful. With bringing Rin back from the dead, using Meidō Zangetsuha for a short period of time etc. The sword wasn't entirelly hopeless.

"What happened before you lost consciousness?" he asked, changing the subject.

She paused for a moment.

"A man and a woman revived me, they wanted to open something called the Rift; a time passage they said. They asked me to do it but I terrorized the place and fled." she answered honestly.

"Why would they want to open a time passage?" he asked with curiosity, "Do they intend to travel to another era?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell me." she said, hesitating before continuing, "But that's not all..."

She looked troubled, Sesshomaru wanted to know why.

"What's not all?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment.

"...They also revived Naraku" she finished, lowering her head.

Sesshomaru gasped quietly, WHAT?! Naraku was alive?! Just what kind of idiots, were these people that resurrected him?!

"I didn't kill him." she whispered sadly, "I could have ended his life right there and then but I didn't!"

The unfamiliar feeling had returned to Sesshomaru, as he felt an overwhelmingly powerful urge to comfort her and tell her that it wasn't her fault.

"Now everyone is in danger because of me." she muttered in a small voice.

Sesshomaru flew to the ground, surprising Kikyo as he suddenly plummeted downward.

He landed gracefully and ser her down in her own feet.

"Thank you for helping me." she smiled up at him.

He felt the slightest blush creeping across his face, as he looked away to hide it.

"What will you do now?" he asked, still not looking down at her.

She shrugged, "I'm not really sure." she admitted shyly, "There's isn't really much that I want to do anymore."

Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt for the priestess, he now had realized what she meant when was talking to him about hopes and dreams. All of her's were taken from her as she drew her last breath right after she pinned Inuyasha to the sacred tree.

And now here she was, brought back to the land of the living against her own will; being forced to live the rest of her life alone and with no purpose. Sesshomaru had been like that, a long time ago. He knew how it felt.

"Well if you wanted to... you could ... come with me?" he suggested, awkwardly.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You mean? You wouldn't mind?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

He shook his head with an emotionless face, however in reality his emotions were going wild.

"As long as you don't pin me to a tree for 50 years." he joked, showing a small smile.

A woman had never had this kind of effect on Sesshomaru before and he rather liked the idea of her accompanying him.

Kikyo's face lit up and her eyes widened filled with light.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed launching herself onto him in happiness.

Her sudden embace caught him off guard as he struggled to keep his balance. Hesitating first, he placed his hands on her shoulders; this was his way of responding to a hug.

She smiled at his strange reaction, he was very differnet from Inuyasha to say they were brothers but it didn't bother her.

They broke apart in order for Sesshomaru to lift Kikyo once again as he leapt into the air and rode the wind.

* * *

**Well that was eventful. Sesshy and Kikyo bonding chapter, I enjoyed writing this but I found it pretty difficult with his character and all but I think it turned out okay in the end. Leave a review if you're enjoying the story so far and I will try and go back to uploading daily. Thanks for reading! Xxx**


	10. Curious Hanyuu

**Hey again! Special thankyou to FallenFan77 who has left me a few lovely reviews! I really appreciate them and I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I really hope I don't screw up anywhere now! This chapter is a little short because I've been busy but it's up nether the less! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Kagome! Kagome!" cried Rin, rushing over to Kagome, who was busy beating dust out of the rugs with stones.

"Oh hey, Rin. What's up?" she asked, looking up at the girl before her.

"It's Inuyasha and everyone! They've come back! They're in Kaede's hut!" she exclaimed, panting from all the running.

Kagome gasped in delight and ran to meet her husband, leaving the rugs hung up on the washing line.

She ran to Kaede's hut as quickly as possible.

* * *

"No luck on finding the mysterious duo then." asled Kaede, sighing.

Kagome burst into the hut and gasped in joy as she saw Inuyasha. She ran and leapt onto him with all her might, sending him crashing to the floor in surprise.

"Inuyasha! You're back! You're back!" she laughed, still attached to him.

"Uh, hey Kagome." he stuttered trying to hide the grin appearing over his face.

Sango and Miroku smiled.

Kagome released Inuyasha from her embrace and sat up.

"Well?" she asked, looking hopeful.

His expression changed drastically, "Nothing." he muttered.

Kagome looked sad as she looked down, "Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"Changing the subject. Since we're back, why don't we go and investigate Lady Kikyo's grave to look for clues?" Miroku asked as everyone nodded in agreement.

They were all to meet at noon tomorrow in front of the priestess' shrine.

"Well Monk, we'd better go find our children." said Sango, pulling Miroku out by his ear making everyone laugh.

Inuyasha and Kagome also left for their own hut, walking hand-in-hand; their fingers intertwined.

The moment they set foot inside their hut, Kagome turned and pulled him into an embrace which surprised him. She began to quietly sob into his chest.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I was afraid." she whispered in between sobs, "I was afraid I was going to lose you too."

His eyes widened as he asked, "Why? Didn't you believe I'd come back?"

"It's not that I don't believe in you, it's just you never know when someone is going to die." she whispered into his chest.

Inuyasha looked down at her.

"We had Hanyuu for a day. That was all; but now she's gone. She died so quickly, how do I know if I'm going to lose you?" he asked, shifting her head so their eyes met; hers were filled with glistening tears.

He put his arms around her and pulled her in tighter. He kissed the top of her head, repeatedly saying, "I love you, Kagome. I love you."

She cried louder, snuggling into his chest.

"I'll never leave you, I promise. I'd miss you too much if I died!" he swore.

She nodded as she was crying too hard to speak.

* * *

"Get back here, you monster!" yelled some children running after a young girl.

She very small and frightened and tears were escaping from her big eyes; though she wouldn't let her chasers see them. They would only tease her more.

"Let's get her!" shouted a big looking boy, gaining on the her.

She was terrified as she ran faster and faster away from the children. She was wiping her eyes in the process, trying to hide any evidence that she had been crying.

Finally out of sight of the bullies and safely behind a tree just outside the village; she sank to the floor with her head in her hands. Why wouldn't they leave her alone?!

Just because she was a little different from them, they thought it was okay to constantly pick on her.

Stupid doggy ears! She thought to herself, pulling at the black fluffy things growing out of the sides of her head. If it weren't for them, no-one would make fun of her!

The entire village hated her! The only friend she had; was Grandpa Jirou. She usually ran to him for comfort but this time she wouldn't, she would stick it out on her own.

_'You're not a monster, Hanyuu. You're just very unique.' _echoed his voice in her head.

Unique? Being unique wasn't always a good thing. She had learned this the hard way.

Instead of walking back to the village; she walked on through the overgrown forest.

Being alone allowed her to think in peace. Like a normal child would be; she wasn't scared when she was alone. She wasn't scared of demons finding her and no-one knowing where she was, either. But the one thing she hated about being on her own; was how incredibly lonely she felt. And she didn't just feel that way when she was on her own; she had felt that way for as long as she could remember.

Another weird thing about the little girl was how fast she grew; by simply looking at her, you wouldn't guess that she was only at least a month old! She was short, but for a newborn she was incredibly big; her height was just under half a metre!

Well she was part demon, after all. Everyone had told her so, that's what the children called her; a halfbreed. Not fully human, not fully demon. She fit in neither category and that made her feel ridiculously alone.

Lost in her thoughts, she now realized that she had wandered quite far from the village; and she didn't recognize where she was at all! Not to mention the strange scent in the air.

It was strong and spicy, and reminded her of sour foods. She followed the trail of the scent.

As she neared the source of the smell, a sudden wave of fear came over her. It was a skin-crawling feeling of dread; almost as if her senses were warning her not to go on.

Bit she was too interested in the perculiar smell that she ignored the feeling and carried on.

She was incredibly close now! She could hear the pounding of her heart grow louder with every step she took. Her skin was tingling all over and her ears were twitching.

A cave was up ahead; it looked dark and eerie. But the scent was coming from inside.

Holding her breath; she slowly approached the mouth of the dark cavern and peered inside. It was pitch black except from a light blue glow emitting from the back of the cave.

Hanyuu's conscience was screaming at her not to go inside but she was intrigued and wanted to find out more; but they say curiosity killed that cat.

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath before quietly walking into the cave's entrance; it was spooky and sinister inside.

The path up ahead was dark apart from the blue light and droplets of water were dripping down the smooth walls and into the floor. It smelt like wet animals.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust, her senses were much more developed than a human's, making the smell much more intense.

The air was cold and crept over her skin like invisible fingers.

She tip-tied further into the cave, nearing the light at the end. What could it be? Surely no-one would set up a camp in here, unless it was raining of course, but she had never seen or heard of a blue campfire and no normal human gave off this kind of scent.

As she walked closer and closer to the strange illumination, she was beginning to make out the outline of a figure. It was a man.

She stopped right behind him as he turned; he was badly injured and bleeding from various places on his body.

She stepped back in alarm. This was no man; it was a demon.

He had long black hair that flowed down his back, piercing red eyes and a spider mark on his back which was exposed due to the massive tear in his robe.

It was Naraku.

* * *

**Oh snap! Hanyuu's walked in on Naraku! What do you think he'll do to her? Leave a review telling me what you think! Sorry this chapter is so short, it's late and I'm very tired! Also my voice hurts from all the screaming I've been doing today. Thanks for reading the latest chapter and I'll update as soon as the next one is finished! (I'll try make them longer). Xxx**


	11. Hanyuu's Fear & Naraku's Confusion

**Thanks for the reviews, I agree it was a cliff hanger! Omg it's finally the weekend! Seriously this week has gone by so slowly! And my bus breaking down today didn't really help either -.- So tireddd. Also BlondeGurl9 is writing a new story which is much better than her first one, in my opinion. It's called "Jaken's Modern Life" and she would really appreciate the views and possibly even reviews? So go an take a look at that. Anyway, on with****_ my_**** story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Naraku was shocked, how had this infant wandered into his miasma? But as he glanced at the dog ears growing from her head, he understood; she was half demon.

Hanyuu lowered her head, even this demon was repulsed by her. She wasn't accepted by humans or demons. Was she truly that insignificant?

"What is your name?" Naraku asked, examining her features, for such a young child she was rather beautiful.

She trembled not quite sure what to do. she may have grown incredibly fast but she had yet to develop speech.

"..." she opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Can't you speak?" he asked as she shook her head in shame.

He went silent; thinking of ways to infiltrate her.

She shifted her gaze up towards him, Hanyuu couldn't talk to people but she had a gift for knowing whatever they were feeling.

This man had bad intentions and she was sure that what he was planning to do wouldn't be good. But she could also see pain hidden away in the back of his red eyes. Something has happened to him in the past that had a negative effect on the way he was now; she wonderd what happened.

Naraku was deep in his thoughts as he felt the the little girl's hand cup his cheek, he looked down at her in confusion.

_"What__ happened to you?" _came her voice though her mouth did not move, it was if her thoughts were being broadcast to him.

"What do you mean?!" he demanded fiercely.

_"I think you're hurting on the inside." _came her voice again, as her expression saddened.

"Stop!" he shouted, pushing her small hand away from his face in confusion.

"What are you trying to do?! Befriend me so I'll think twice about sparing your life?!" he demanded, causing her to take a step back.

Hanyuu had only tried to help bit he had retaliated like that, he must have been really hurt over something in the past. He intimidated her greatly yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for this man. He obviously lacked trust in other people and had done his fair share of bad deeds too, but Jirou had taught her that everyone deserved a second chance, and maybe nobody had given Naraku one before.

Just who did this small girl think she was?! Saying things like that to him! There was no way he was going to let her off so lightly! True, she had nothing to do with him but she had seen him and violated his personal space by touching him, she would pay.

He edged closer towards her and grabbed her by the front of her kimono as he held her up in the air. She struggled in discomfort and tried to release herself from his grasp.

"No-one talks to me about my past. You got that? NO ONE!" he shouted, tightening his grip on her clothing; making it difficult for her to breathe.

He coughed and spluttered before opening her eyes and placing her hands on his larger hand that was clutching her kimono. She looked down at him; with her sad eyes. It was as if they were filled with pity for him. He ignored them and strangled her more.

She squeezed her eyes shut in pain as she desperately tried to let the air in and out of her lungs. Why was he doing this?!

_"Please... stop." _she choked with her telepathic way of communication.

Naraku looked at her pleading face stained with tears of discomfort and sadness.

_"I'm sorry..." _she whispered as blood began to run from her mouth due to Naraku's powerful grip on her neck, it oozed down her chin and began to drip.

Naraku let go of her instantly, causing her to fall to the ground; coughing and gasping for air. What had just happened?! Why had he let go of her?!

She regained the oxygen she had lost and rose to her feet, she looked at him in pure terror as she backed away.

"Wait!" he blurted out as she turned and ran towards the exit of the cave.

She ran faster than she ever had before; her life depended on it after all. The children's remarks and bullying was nothing compared to this man's actions. She continued to run and had no intention of stopping until she reached the village.

Naraku stood at the entrance of the cave, staring ahead in a daze. He had let her get away, how could he have?!

But it didn't matter that much, she was of no use to him anyway. Yet why had he failed to eliminate her?! It was only faint; but she had qualities that reminded him of Kikyo. For such a young child, she had a hint of elegance and tranquility about her.

* * *

Hanyuu increased her speed, she didn't want the man following her! He was incredibly frightening! Her neck still hurt from his overreaction to her concern, she was only trying to be understanding! Geez people these days.

She arrived back at the village in a matter of minutes.

She had never ran as quickly as that before and it felt good; the wind on your face, the refreshing smell of the shrubbery entering your nose and the feel of the clean air as she had rode the spring breeze.

The travelling was enjoyable, however she still couldn't get that stranger out of her head. She wondered if his injuries would be okay; both physical and mental.

It also made her wonder what kind of things he could have gone through to make him so spiteful, something important had definitely taken place. And what would push him to using such violent methods.

She shook her head and tried to forget him, he was in the past now and she would probably never see him again. Thank goodness! She might just live a little longer!

She walked to the hut furthest away from all the others and entered, this was her home.

Inside, sat on the floor against a wooden table snoring; was Jirou Higurashi. Her grandpa.

She shook him, trying to wake him gently. She also poked his cheeks.

He awoke with a jump exclaiming, "Why you silly demons! Come at me! Where are you, where are you?!"

He paused as he realized it was only Hanyuu.

"Oh hello there, Hanyuu. Forgive me, I must have dozed off!" he laughed.

Hanyuu smiled, Jirou was her only friend and she cared about him deeply.

She took his hand and squeezed it, wanting to communicate with him via telepathy.

_"Grandpa? I was wondering, why did you give me the name Hanyuu?" _she asked him, curiously.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked as she shook her head, "My memory is worse than yours, yet even I remember it well."

_"Tell me!" _she pleaded.

"Twas the day after I found you alone in the forest. You were unconscious but I managed to save you and raise you myself. But choosing you a name was rather difficult indeed! I was stuck between Rei and Ayu. I just couldn't decide which was better! And then, you gave me a name!" he said excitedly.

Hanyuu cocked her head to the side, as if she was asking 'how'?

"You were seated beside a slab of ink that I was using to write a letter, when you suddenly dipped your finger into it. At first I thought you were going to eat it, so I was alarmed! But then you pressed the ink covered finger into the floor and begun to write. When you were finished; the floor read 'Hanyuu'. So that's what I called you." he finished.

Hanyuu was fascinated, she had done that as a very young baby? Wow. But that answer didn't explain where she was from, who gave her the name 'Hanyuu' or who she even was!

She often wondered what her parents were like, or if she ever knew them in the first place!

She wondered if she took after them, or if she had their appearance's.

Growing up as a hybrid was hard, they road ahead would be rough and rocky, but Hanyuu swore that she would always try her best! So she left to catch fish with Jirou, for their supper.

Later that night, Hanyuu fell asleep dreaming of her parents and what they were like, the man was also in her dreams; and him and her parents were fighting.

* * *

**Sorry it's short again but I am literally too tired to write anymore! I think I fell asleep at least 3 times whilst writing this! I'll see if I have time to do the next chapter tomorrow because I have absolutely PILES of homework all due in for next Monday! :O So I'll be pretty busy but I will try my best to upload as soon as I can. Please leave a review if you enjoyed, thank you for reading Xxx**


	12. Kikyo, Hanyuu & The Dangerous Encounter

**Hey everyone! I have finally done my homework! So I can now upload this chapter! Someone told me that Kikyo was too much like Kagome and after re-reading the chapters, I happen to agree with you. I already said I wasn't going to make Kikyo horrible in my story, but I did make her a little too bright. She was supposed to be calm and intelligent. So I will try and make her more like that. This chapter is going to be long! I made up my mind! So don't forget to review and on with the story! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The sun was rising and casting it's light over the golden cornfields below.

Sesshomaru was still flying with Kikyo still in his arms, when a small village came into view.

"A village. Sesshomaru? I don't suppose you would fly down to it?" asked Kikyo.

He looked at her and gave her a look that meant, 'Do I seem like the type of person to spend his time goofing off in some human village?'

"It won't be for long. It's just that I would rather like to ask for one of their bows. I don't feel as powerful without mine." she answered to his expression.

She wouldn't be long, huh? He would give her a few hours, he thought to himself; flying down.

When they reached the ground, he set her down a few feet from the village.

"You have my thanks." she smiled as she walked of in the direction of the village.

Sesshomaru stood for a while, what did he do now? She would be gone for a while and he had nothing to occupy his time with. Then he remembered that they weren't too far from where he had left Jaken and Ah-Un so he flew off to retrieve them.

* * *

Kikyo entered the village and looked around, there were no weapon stalls in sight so she decided to ask a villager walking by for assistance.

"Sir? Would you mind telling me where I might find a bow in your village?" she asked him politely.

"Walk a little down that way, turn right and you'll see a house all on its own; set back from everything else. The old man that lives there sells all kinds of weapons." he answered, pointing to the other end of the village.

She nodded in gratitude and set off in pursuit of this old man's hut.

When she arrived, she walked straight up to the front of the hut and said, "Hello? Is anyone home?"

Not long afterwards, the straw flap covering the entrance; lifted to reveal a young girl standing before the priestess.

The girl was small and had fluffy lilac hair that came down to her shoulders and bright brown eyes, Kikyo also noticed the two black dog ears where human ears usually were. This child was demon, no doubt about it; but not fully. She was giving off a human aura as well as demonic; she must only be a half demon.

The child stepped back shyly, looking up at the woman in awe. This lady was very pretty; she was graceful and had kind eyes. The woman knelt down so she was level with the her.

"Hey. I'm looking for an old man who sells weapons, is he your Grandfather?" she asked in a friendly voice, Kikyo had always been very fond of children.

The girl nodded, she didn't know what to do as she lacked the ability to speak out loud, and she was sure that if she suddenly reached out for this woman, she would be rather alarmed.

"My name is Kikyo, what is yours?" she asked, smiling her gentle smile.

The girl shifted awkwardly as she opened her mouth only for no words to come out, she looked down in embarrassment.

Kikyo noticed her odd behaviour.

"What's the matter? I won't hurt you." she assured her as she held out her pinkie.

"I promise." she said as the little girl also lifted her pinkie and curled it around the priestess little finger.

She seemed reassured as a small smile came over her face.

At that very moment, an old man came from behind the child; he looked as if he had just awoken from a nap.

"What are you doing, Hanyuu?" he asked the girl. So Hanyuu was her name, how unique.

Kikyo rose to her feet as she answered the old man's question for Hanyuu, "Excuse me? I heard from a villager that you sell weapons."

As soon as he heard that answer, his was fully awake. He shifted his gaze to the priestess.

"Oh, so you're here looking for a weapon?" he asked excitedly.

"That's right, I was wondering of you could help me." she answered politely.

"Of course, of course!" he nodded, "What sort of weapon are you after?"

"Well I'm rather talented in archery, so a bow would be best." she told him confidently.

"Hm hm. I like your attitude! I'll see what I have for you!" she said, rushing off to another room leaving Kikyo alone with Hanyuu.

Kikyo looked down at her and smiled.

"How old are you then, Hanyuu?" she asked as the girl fidgeted uncomfortably once again. Kikyo wondered if it was because she was shy.

"Are you still afraid of me?" she asked, again kneeling next to the girl.

Hanyuu looked at her shyly and reached to touch her cheek, this surprised Kikyo slightly though she didn't move away. It surprised her even more when she heard a child's voice in her head though Hanyuu's mouth did not move.

_"This is the only way I can communicate." _she explained as Kikyo stared at her in amazement.

This young girl could use telepathy? She was something else, that's for sure!

_"Do you find it odd?" _she asked curiously.

Kikyo smiled, "Of course not. I think you have a real gift." she answered causing Hanyuu to smile.

_"Really?" _she said, her eyes filled with joy, making Kikyo giggle.

Jirou came back with many different bows in his arms. There were various shapes and sizes, she would have a good choice.

"These are the best bows I have! You can choose one for free!" he exclaimed before also pulling out a quiver filled with arrows, "And I'll give you these too!"

"Thank you very much, sir." she said thankful he was giving it to her for free as she had no money anyway. She examined the pile of bows he had offered.

She studied them individually; testing the grip, feeling the weight and pulling the string to see how powerful each one was.

In the end, she decided on a large, smooth black one with a cream grip.

"This one will do." she smiled at him, holding onto the new bow.

"Ah, the black Dragonsbane. It powers your arrows to work well against Dragons. Excellent choice miss." he nodded in approval.

She bowed gratefully and then turned to Hanyuu.

"It was nice to meet you." she smiled at the little girl, who was staring up at her.

Reaching for the quiver and slinging it over her shoulder, she stood and headed for the door with her new weapon in her hand. She then left the hut and walked to where she had left Sesshomaru only to find that he wasn't there. So she sat down on a nearby rock and waited for him.

* * *

Naraku flew through the forest; his injuries now fully healed. He was looking for the young child with the Inuyasha ears who had made him feel so strange, she hadn't escaped him so easily!

He was nearing the village when he came to a sudden halt. There sat on a rock, up ahead; was Kikyo.

She looked as lovely as ever with the sun's rays dancing off her long, midnight hair as she stared into the distance. What was she doing here?

If she sensed his presence it would mean trouble and he didn't want things to end up like they had before so he raised his barrier; hoping to mask his aura.

She looked lost in thought and probably wasn't concentrating on her surroundings right now. If there was any time to kill her; it would be now.

He was about to approach her when he stopped as he heard a branch snap not too far away. It caught Kikyo's attention too her head spun round towards the noise, she then stood and walked towards a tree to her right.

Naraku watched closely to see the little girl he had met before; emerge shyly from behind the thick tree trunk. She looked down, embarrassed that she had been spotted.

"Hanyuu? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Hanyuu looked at her awkwardly. She had been curious of the priestess and followed, but now she felt silly.

So the child's name was Hanyuu? Naraku smiled, this was perfect. Kikyo and Hanyuu were both in the same place at the same time; this was like hitting two birds with one stone.

Hanyuu was about to reach for Kikyo's cheek to answer when Naraku stepped out from behind the trees. He grinned creepily.

"Hello again, did you both miss me?" he chuckled.

Kikyo pulled out an arrow and placed it on her bow; standing in front of Hanyuu.

"Naraku." she scowled.

She hadn't noticed his demonic presence, how could that be? True she had a barrier up but she still should have been able to feel him nearby.

"What is it, Kikyo? Didn't you know I was here?" he teased causing her eyes to narrow as she gave him a look filled with hatred, "Now now, it isn't nice to look at people like that; especially an old friend."

"You're no friend of mine, you beast!" she snarled at him, aggressively.

Hanyuu peered out from behind the priestess; so her and the strange man were enemies? Did Kikyo have something to do with his past that pained him so?

All of a sudden, Kikyo let her arrow fly; startling Naraku who was just about to speak.

"Go back to the village, Hanyuu!" she ordered the little girl as she shot more arrows at Naraku, "I'll come back and find you!"

Hanyuu trembled, she didn't want to be alone and she didn't want to put Kikyo in danger either. However, she knew the priestess was right; it was too dangerous here for a small child. Hanyuu nodded and turned in the direction of the village.

Naraku saw her retreat and flew after her.

"Your opponent is me!" cried Kikyo, sending another arrow that shot straight through his barrier! It hit his arm and purified it; so it fell off.

Naraku and Kikyo were shocked! The arrow had actually entered his barrier! Her spiritual powers truly had increased!

He snarled and sent scaly Dragon tails straight at her! These were special parts of his body that he had absorbed just to deal with spirirtual based attacks; Kikyo's arrows would be useless against these.

Just as Kikyo was about to leap out of the way, she paused and remembered old man Jirou's words, _"Ah, the black Dragonsbane. It powers your arrows to work well against Dragons."_

She pulled out another arrow and shot it right at the Dragon tails; confusing Naraku. What was she doing? Was she not aware that her arrows would have no effect?

"Dragonsbane!" she shouted at the arrow as it hit the tails; purifying them.

Naraku gasped in horror; how in the world had she down that?! This was going to be a lot tougher than he'd thought.

* * *

Hanyuu ran with her incredible speed through the trees, not daring to look back. Kikyo could be in danger and there was nothing she could do, it was then that she had an idea.

Finally arriving back at the village; she rushed to the storehouse her Grandpa used for his weapons and looked around. Surely there was something here she could use?!

She examined every weapon only to find it was either too big or too heavy; and she didn't know how to use most of them. All that was left was an old rusty sword at the back so she went over and picked it up; it was light.

She rubbed the dust from the sheath to properly see the label.

It read; Sō'unga.

It was a weird name for a sword but it didn't matter; she had a weapon now and she could help Kikyo. She rushed to aid the priestess.

* * *

Naraku and Kikyo were fighting ferociously! Arrows were flying through the air and tentacles were knocking them away, it seemed that she wasn't the only one that had become stronger. Naraku wasn't going down yet and she was beginning to feel sluggish.

"What is it, Kikyo? Are you getting tired already?" he teased.

"Of course not!" she snapped, panting. She needed to finish this; quickly!

She readied another arrow and was about to shoot, however Naraku was faster than her! He snatched her with his tentacles and squeezed her.

She cried out in pain, her bow was out of reach now and she could only just about move her head. Naraku cackled uncontrollably.

"I have you now, Kikyo! You can't escape now, especially without Inuyasha around to save you!" he laughed.

"Urgh. Curse you!" she coughed as she struggled to breathe.

He stopped when he heard the sound of running; someone was getting closer. Whoever it was, Naraku was sure they would be no match for him, he laughed as he crushed Kikyo more.

Hanyuu ran and stood at the foot of the scene; gasping in alarm at Kikyo's position.

"No.. Hanyuu! Get... away!" choked Kikyo as Naraku laughed.

Hanyuu held the sword in front of her with the sheath still on as Naraku laughed more.

"I think you might find it easier with the sheath off." he grinned.

Hanyuu immediately ripped off the sheath in embarrassment, how silly she felt!

The blade was a fine silver and shone just like starlight. Hanyuu felt startled as the demonic energy from the sword flowed into her, it was intense and even a little painful.

Kikyo stared at the girl in panic; what was happening to her?!

Naraku was rather amused by the scene, the sword may kill the girl itself; saving him the trouble later on. He smiled.

Hanyuu sank to her knees, clutching the handle of the blade trying to endure the pain. She would save Kikyo; no matter what!

She felt the pain stop rather suddenly as the sword calmed itself, it had accepted her. She looked down at it in disbelief, this dangeorous sword had accepted her as it's master?! No way, it must just be tired.

Taking the opportunity she held up the sword and gathered all her energy together, she could feel the power building up inside of it.

Whilwinds were dancing around the blade as the energy strengthened, purple clouds were forming around it.

Naraku was confused; how was this girl controlling a sword as powerful as this?! It should be impossible!

Kikyo was amazed, this girl had incredible power! She had never seen anything like it before!

When the sword had reached its maximum, she released; sending a huge whirlwind towards Naraku who loosened his grip on Kikyo in shock.

The priestess leapt out of the way and grabbed Hanyuu, she then turned and ran as fast as she could.

_"What are you doing?!" _asked Hanyuu as she had made physical contact; allowing her to use telepathy.

"From the looks of that whirlwind you just set off, tere's going to be a huge explosion and I don't want to be caught in the cross fire!" she answered, not stopping.

Just as Kikyo had finished her sentence, there came a huge _BOOM_! Hanyuu looked over the priestess' shoulder to see trees being flattened and the ground cracking up!

_"It's getting closer!" _Hanyuu warned Kikyo who ran faster; with the little girl still slung over her shoulder.

But much to both their horror; they had ended up at the edge of a steep drop. Kikyo cursed under her breath as Hanyuu tugged her clothing; pointing to the tsunami of trees heading their way!

"We've got no other choice! We're going down!" cried Kikyo running towards the edge of the cliff.

_"Are you insane?! We'll be killed!" _cried Hanyuu, holding onto the priestess tighter.

"If it was just me, I wouldn't mind. I've died twice already, I don't fear death anymore. But I've got you with me now and I don't plan on taking you with me!" she shouted, leaping from the cliff as Hanyuu shrieked in terror.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kikyo cried at the top of her lungs, holding Hanyuu closer to her chest.

Right on cue, in flew Sesshomaru who caught both girls in his strong arms, he was followed by Jaken who was riding Ah-Un.

Hanyuu let out a sigh of relief as she layed back in Kikyo's arms.

"See? We didn't die." said Kikyo, smiling down at the girl who nodded thankfully.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, flying down to the bottom of the cliff and setting the girl down.

"Yes, thank you for coming when I called." she smiled warmly at him.

"Just don't make a habit out of it, priestess!" came Jaken's voice as he flew down with Ah-Un, "My lord doesn't have the time to be saving clumsy women like you every minute of the day!"

Kikyo smiled at him apologetically as Sesshomaru turned to face him.

"Jaken." he started in monotone.

"Why, yes Lord Sesshomaru?!" cried Jaken in excitement.

"Shut up." he ordered, turning back to Kikyo.

"Oh I'm very sorry my lord!" he pleaded, bowing repeatedly.

Hanyuu looked up at him in fascination, he looked very powerful and strong. She felt sorry for whoever was stupid enough to mess with him!

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in Kikyo's arms; why did she look so familiar? Especially those ears. Kikyo noticed him staring at the child.

"This is Hanyuu, she assisted me up there." explained Kikyo, "Her grandfather gave me this bow."

Hanyuu? Now Sesshomaru was certain; this girl was his brother's thought to be dead pup. She resembled Kagome greatly and had Inuyasha's dog ears. But how was she still alive? According to Inuyasha; she was killed by a Dragon. Yet here she was; live in the flesh.

"Do you happen to remember a man with hair like mine only he had dog ears like yourself?" Sesshomru asked Hanyuu.

She shifted uncomfortably as Kikyo told him, "She can't speak unless she touches you."

Sesshomaru was confused so Kikyo held out her hand to him.

"Give me your hand." she asked calmly as he put his hand on hers, when their skin made contact, Sesshomaru felt his stomach do flips.

She pulled his hand towards Hanyuu and nodded at her, the little girl then reached and touched him. He gasped when he heard a voice in his head.

_"This is how I communicate." _she explained without moving her mouth.

"Do you remember the man with the white dog ears, then?" he asked once again.

Hanyuu was also touching Kikyo so they could both hear her.

_"I don't know who he is, but I dream of him sometimes at night. He has long white hair, doggy ears and wears a red outfit." _she described.

That was Inuyasha alright, no-one else would have a fashion sense as bad as him.

She continued, _"But that's not all. There are others too, I dream that they're fighting that man, Naraku I think his name was."_

"And what do the others look like?" he asked.

_"Well there's the doggy man, a priestess who looks like Kikyo only her hair is shorter and more curly, there's a monk, a demon slayer and a little fox." _she finished.

Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Jaken and even Ah-Un all recognized the little girl's descriptions, no doubt about it; she was definitely Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter. Sesshomaru wondered how his brother would react if he found out he had found his pup, would he actually be grateful? Kikyo could see that he was deep in thought so she put her hand on his arm in concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he nodded; the odd feeling returning.

Hanyuu smiled, you didn't have to be a genius to figure out why Sesshomaru was acting so odd. Sesshomaru noticed her smiling at him.

"What?" he asked as she turned away, trying to hold in her laugh.

Sesshomaru was suspicious of what amused her, but it didn't matter too much; all he really wanted to do was bring Inuyasha back his daughter, safe and sound.

* * *

**Yep! That's definitely the longest chapter so far! I hope it met your expectations! I don't know of you've guessed, but Jirou Higurashi is supposed to be the ancestor of Kagome's grandpa. He is also the same man that treated Arina's injuries when she was young. You might have already noticed but I thought I'd point that out just in case. Also, more will be explained on how Sō'unga has ended up in Hanyuu's possession. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review if you did! See you next time Xxx**


	13. Dragon Scale

**Hello everybodyyy! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but WOW SO MANY REVIEWS!^.^ I didn't know that my story was that good so thank you all! *sobs in happiness* I got a few suggestions too; which I liked the sound of so thanks, NeedToRead101, I may use some of your ideas! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Hanyuu danced around happily in the new kimono that Sesshomaru had given her; it was made out of an enchanted, stretchy material that would grow at the same pace as she. It was white and patterned many pink flower petals; it was made from the finest silk and reflected the sun's rays.

Kikyo smiled, she looked beautiful.

It had rather surprised her when Sesshomaru told her that Hanyuu was Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, but when you looked closely you could ever so slightly see the resemblance to Kagome; she had her eyes and fringe shape. On the other hand, she looked nothing like Inuyasha. Well except from the ears but they didn't really look like his anyway.

No matter how Kikyo looked at the little girl, she couldn't help but see herself. Hanyuu was exactly like her when she was younger, only she looked different.

Hanyuu noticed that the priestess was staring at her so she smiled and gave a twirl making Kikyo smile too.

It wouldn't be long before they reached Kaede's village now. And like Sesshomaru, Kikyo was also looking forward to returning the girl to her parents. She wanted to see her old friends again too.

She felt Sesshomaru's presence behind her as she turned to face him.

"Yes?" he asked gently, causing him to shift awkwardly.

"It's about the girl's sword." he started, "It's the Sō'unga."

Kikyo was confused. Sō'unga?

"What's Sō'unga?" she asked, curiously.

"It's one of the three swords, my father wielded. Only this one was by far most supreme." he replied in monotone.

"There were three?" she asked, "Along with Tessiaga and Tenseiga?"

He nodded, saying, "However, this fang was destroyed by Inuyasha and I, many years ago. It was manipulating a human samurai but we finished him along with the sword."

"I see." she nodded. She hadn't been around at that time so she was quite clueless.

"But what I don't understand, is how this powerful sword came into possession of the half demon child. Or how she successfully used its power." he pondered, looking across at Hanyuu; who was running around Jaken playfully, aggravating him as he shouted constantly.

"Yes, it is all rather unusual." Kikyo agreed, also looking across at the carefree girl.

Hanyuu felt them staring at her and stopped running to look at them, why were they looking at her? Were they talking about her? Maybe they were discussing what they were going to do with her, she wouldn't tell them; but she didn't really want to go back to that boring human village. She much preferred the idea of travelling with Kikyo and the man in white.

"HELLO?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Jaken screeched into her ear, causing her to leap two feet in the air with fright.

She nodded frantically, alarmed at his angered cry.

"Weren't you listening to the story of how I so bravely took on over 200 demons all at once?!" he screamed at her.

"Jaken." called Sesshomaru as Jaken immediately jumped to attention.

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru!?" he said, bowing.

Everyone tried to hide their smiles as they guessed what Sesshomaru was about to say.

"Shut up." he ordered the water imp, causing him to bow repeatedly; pleading for forgiveness.

Hanyuu reached for Kikyo's hand and squeezed it, _"Lady Kikyo? Why is Jaken so afraid of Lord Sesshomaru?" _she asked curiously.

"Hmm. Probably because he's so powerful and intimidating." Kikyo smiled.

_"Should I be afraid too?" _the little girl asked shyly.

"No, he may be big and strong but I know he has a good heart and cares for many people; though he might not show it too much." replied the priestess, smiling again.

Hanyuu smiled back, she had grown rather fond of Kikyo and wanted to stay with her; but she knew that she would only get in the way. And besides, this woman may not even like her anyway. She held Kikyo's hand tightly; not wanting to let go.

She really wished she had a mother and father; and she really wished that someone loved her.

* * *

"MIROKU YOU LECHER!" shrieked Sango at her husband as he eyed a woman's butt and reached out to touch it. He received a big slap that turned his entire cheek a fine scarlet colour.

"Sango, my dear. Was there any need for such violence?" he asked, putting on a sad puppy expression.

"It's your fault for being such a pervert!" she screamed in his face, before storming off.

"Wait, my love!" he cried, running after her.

It was almost mid-day and the sun was high in the sky, they were meeting Inuyasha and Kagome at Kikyo's shrine to examine the crime scene. But alas, curiosity had gotten the better of him as he had pondered how the bottom of the young lady walking by would feel, so of course his thoughts had to be answered. And yet again, his lovely wife had overreacted. He didn't see what the problem was; it was only a rear end after all. But women were very sensitive, he had learnt this by travelling with two incredibly emotional girls whilst searching for Naraku.

Miroku sighed as he ran faster to catch up to Sango.

When he finally reached the shrine, the demon slayer was already there and searching for clues on the stolen ashes.

He crept up behind her and pulled her into a hug; startling her.

"Ah Sango, Sango, Sango." he sighed nuzzling the back of her head, "You can't stay mad at and forever."

She pouted, the Monk was incredibly annoying sometimes and right now; she wasn't in the mood.

"Get off, Miroku. I'm trying to look for clues." she ordered him in a cold tone.

"Don't be like that, we can look together." he grinned.

Sango looked over her shoulder and scowled, he was so dense it was almost funny. When would he understand that you didn't go around feeling other women's bums, especially in public!

She was about to make a snappy remark when she noticed something deep in the rubble of the grave; glinting in the sunlight.

"Hey! What's that?" she asked, pointing to the shiny object. Miroku looked down and saw it too.

"I'm not sure." he replied; fascinated by the small thing on the ground.

They both knelt down to examine it more closely; Miroku poked it with a stick just to check it was safe, before picking it up and holding it in the palm of his hand.

"It's so small." Sango said, looking down at the oddly shaped object in her husband's hand, "What do you think it is?"

He studied it closely; he felt it, smelt it, and even licked it!

"Ew." Sango muttered under her breath, rather disgusted at the Monk's weird ways.

"I think... it's a Dragon scale." he finally admitted.

"But what's a Dragon scale doing in the ruins of Lady Kikyo's shrine?" asked Sango suspiciously.

"Who knows." he said still looking at the fragile scale in his palm, "Well I wasn't aware that Kikyo was secretly a Dragon, so the only other rational explanation is that a Dragon possibly had something to do with the missing remains." Miroku explained as Sango nodded in agreement.

"What would a Dragon want with Kikyo? I know a lot of demons had a grudge against her but why would it wait until now to act? Unless... Wait! Wasn't the guy who attacked us and killed Hanyuu a Dragon?!" she exclaimed in realisation.

Miroku gasped as he remembered, "Yes! That's right! He was green too; just like this scale is!" he shouted back.

So that Dragon had something to do with this mess!

"Maybe him and the woman were disappointed with what happened with Hanyuu so they came back to take their anger out on us!" suggested Sango.

Miroku shook his head, "I don't think that's the case, if you remember, Lady Kikyo's ashes were stolen before Hanyuu's demise. Meaning..."

"The two events were connected somehow!" Sango shouted, leaping up.

"Possibly!" he agreed also rising to his feet, "Maybe they planned to manipulate Hanyuu against us all and needed Lady Kikyo's ashes to give her strength?!"

"Or maybe they needed the priestess alive... so they revived her?!" suggested Sango, in a loud voice.

Miroku nodded in agreement, "Yes that could be the case!"

"But if that is was happened, we've got a major problem!" she exclaimed.

"Why? Do you think she'll want to get back with Inuyasha again?" he asked.

"Who knows, I hope not! Inuyasha is with Kagome now so if that was her intention; it would mess everything up!" Sango cried.

"Oh God no! We don't want the love triangle again!" cried Miroku, holding his head in panic.

"It's more like a square if you include Kōga!" she shrieked.

"No! Those four's bickering were the cause of my migraines! Help us all! shouted Miroku dramatically.

"What migraines?!" she asked suspiciously, "And wait, Kōga is with Ayame now so I don't think we have to worry about him anymore."

"Of course, that's right. But it's still a triangle." he pointed out.

"I hope Kagome doesn't have to go through Inuyasha's insensitivity again." said Sango sadly, worrying for her friend.

"I know! He was so stupid back then!" agreed Miroku.

"Gee thanks you guys, nice to know how much you respect me." came Inuyasha's voice from a few feet away. Sango and Miroku turned to see the half demon stood crossing his arms; with Kagome stood to his left.

"Uh, how much of that did you two hear?" asked Miroku awkwardly.

"Enough." Inuyasha replied with that 'You're so dead when I catch you' look on his face. Miroku laughed in fear.

"Never mind about all that, did you find anything?" asked Kagome; breaking the tension.

"We found a Dragon scale! We think it has something to do with that creep; Ren!" Sango told her friend truthfully.

"We think him and his woman may intend to revive Lady Kikyo once again!" stated Miroku.

"Yeah, Kagome and I considered that as a posibility." replied Inuyasha, "And by the way, the whole love triangle thing is over! I made up my mind and I chose Kagome, because I love her!"

Kagome blushed; touched by his comment. Even though he was her husband it still gave her butterflies when he told her he loved her.

"Good. But if I find out you're lying, I will personally cut off your head and stick it on the top of Miroku's staff as a decoration." she warned pointing her finger right at his face.

"Y-Yeah!" agreed Inuyasha as Kagome giggled.

"So anyway, what do we do now?" Kagome asked.

"Well I don't think the duo would've planted that scale right there for us to find, which means that he sheds scales naturally so there could be more lying around." Inuyasha explained.

"So if we find a trail..." started Miroku.

"It could lead us straight to those freaks!" Sango shouted.

"Yes but can you stop stealing my line, Sango!" the Monk shouted making everyone laugh.

"And if Inuyasha smells the scale, he could follow it's scent!" suggested Kagome.

Inuyasha did not look amused, "Sure thing Kagome, I'll play doggy again."

"That's a good dog." she praised, rubbing one of his ears as he struggled to contain the purr coming from the back of this throat.

"Well, we'd better get going then." said Miroku.

"I can come this time, right?" Kagome asked everyone as they nodded in agreement.

"You'll be safer with us, I shouldn't have left you behind last time." said Inuyasha, his voice filled with regret, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I'll forgive you." she chirped, "... For now anyway."

"I'll go grab Kohaku and Kirara, they're watching the kids right now." said Sango, grabbing Miroku's arm and pulling him away to find her little brother and the faithful cat demon.

* * *

**Was that okay? Did I portray each character correctly? I really hope so! Leave a review if you enjoyed, I look forward to hearing from each of you and I'll upload the next chapter whenever I get the chance! Xxx**


	14. Truth Revealed

**I'm getting a lot of reviews, I feel loved X3 thankyou so much everyone! It's quite late and I've had a long day so I hope this is alright! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Inuyasha and the group walked through the forest and arrived in a clearing; Inuyasha sniffed the air, searching for the scent of Dragon scales.

It had been almost two days since they left the village and there had been no luck so far; Inuyasha was starting to feel irritated.

Kagome put her hand lovingly onto his shoulder and smiled at him; he smiled back, appreciating her concern.

Sango and Miroku were standing behind; elbowing each other like a pair of fangirls that had just witnessed their favourite couple share a romantic moment.

Kirara plodded along beside Kohaku; also grinning in amusement.

"Oooooh." laughed Kohaku quietly.

Inuyasha and Kagome peered over their shoulders in suspicion; causing their friends to cease talking and whistle innocently.

"Here we go again." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome; sighing.

Kohaku spoke up all of a sudden, "Hey you guys? Just out of curiosity, where's Shippo been for the past week or so?"

"He went to continue the fox demon exam, he gets very competitive when it comes to earning first rank." answered Kagome.

"Right." he replied with interest.

Getting back to the whole reason they were out here; Sango asked, "Do you smell or sense anything, Inuyasha?

"No! This is like before, I couldn't get any kind of lead where Arina or Ren disappeared to! It's like they're hiding their scent or something!" he answered.

"What, with like a barrier?" Sango suggested.

"Maybe." he answered; nodding.

"Well even if they are using one, it won't matter because you have the Red Tessiaga that breaks barriers." Kagome reminded everyone.

"But it doesn't even break _all _barriers!" Miroku pointed out, "It should be called the Red Tessiaga that breaks HARDLY ANY barriers!"

Everyone nodded in agreement; it had only broken 5 barriers at the most. What was the point of having a barrier braking technique that didn't work on all of them. It would be like buying a cleaning product that claimed to clean everything; but when you read the label you discovered that it only cleaned windows and sides. How sad.

But what could you do, hope for the best mostly. Well that was was Kagome and the others did most of the time anyway.

Inuyasha leapt to attention starling everyone; his ears perked upward fiercely as he listened.

Sango tapped him, saying "Inu..."

"SSH!" he demaned; covering her mouth.

Miroku started to speak, "But w..."

"SSSHH!" he silenced him; also covering his mouth.

He listened more intensely as he tightened his grip on Sango and Miroku; making it difficult for them to breathe. His ears twitched as he desperately tried to hear the sound he had heard before.

"What is it?" whispered Kagome; being as quiet as possible.

"... I don't think we're alone." he whispered back.

That response alarmed the group as they scanned the area for spies. Kirara snarled in the direction of a nearby bush as she prepared to pounce, Kohaku held his hand in front of her and shook his head. She quietened.

"Kirara thinks it's over there." Kohaku whispered; pointing at the bush the two-tailed feline was glaring at.

Inuyasha nodded as he crept closer towards the shrub, he gripped the handle of Tessiaga incase the eavesdropper retaliated.

He signalled his friends and counted to three, "Ready? One... Two... THREE!" he shouted as the group leapt onto the bush and landed in a heap.

"OooOooh!" came a croaky voice from under the pile, "What on earth do you kids think you're doing?!"

Kagome looked down and gasped in surprise, was that her Grandpa?!

At the bottom of the pile; all knotted up was an old man who was identical to Grandpa Higurashi!

"Get off me at once, foul creatures!" he cried, pulling out three sacred sutras.

"No wait, wait!" cried Miroku in alarm, "We're good guys! Look I'm a Monk!"

The old man hesitated before lowering the spiritual papers, the group then all rose to their feet and helped him up.

"We're sorry about that. We thought you were a demon." Sango apologised shyly.

"Yeah, pease forgive us!" pleaded Kagome.

"Hmm very well then. I must say if I did happen to be a demon you would have done a pretty good job defeating it!" he nodded in approval at the gang.

"Uh thanks, geezer." scowled Inuyasha, resuming sniffing.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude! Apologise at once!" Kagome ordered him coldly.

He turned away and pouted like a spoilt child, "And if I don't want to?" he teased.

"Sit boy." she sighed as he crashed to the ground with a big _THUD._

"Kagome!?" he shouted in disbelief, as he lifted his head from the floor in pain.

"Idiot." Miroku muttered under his breath making Kohaku quietly laugh.

He shot them a death glare which caused them to laugh more; how pathetic he looked just laying there in a small crater he made when he fell.

"You kids sure are strange." the old man commented before receiving a scowl from Inuyasha.

"You could say that." smiled Kohaku as Kirara growled in a friendly manor.

"And this lovely creature isn't all bad for a demon." he smiled rubbing Kirara's chin as she mewed affectionately.

"Excuse me sir? But what exactly are you doing out in a place like this?" Sango asked the old man.

"I'm looking for a little girl, it's been five days since I saw her." he answered truthfully.

"Is she your granddaughter?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Oh no, not really. I just took her in." he replied.

"Why did you take her in? Did you know her parents or something?" Kagome asked as he shook his head.

"No, I found her lying unconscious a little outside my village; so I treated her." he said.

"Unconscious? I wonder what could've happened to her? Did she tell you?" asked Sango.

The old man shook his head and replied with, "Of course I asked, but alas the girl could not speak."

"Was she mute?" Kohaku suggested.

"No, she was rather unique really. A child her age you would have expected to be able to talk, but that wasn't the case with her. She could tap into your mind and send you her thoughts." he explained to the group as their eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean like telepathy?" asked Miroku in fascination.

The old man nodded, "Yes I suppose!"

"That's incredible!" gasped Sango in amazement.

"What did she look like?" asked Kohaku.

"Well she had lilac hair, brown eyes, a lovely smile and two dog ears growing from the sides of her head. Like you boy!" he described pointing at Inuyasha's ears, "Only they weren't white they were black."

Everyone froze. Could this girl he was seeking be... her?

"Did she have a name?" asked Inuyasha desperately before realising that she may not have kept the name Hanyuu; if it even was her.

He answered with, "Of course she did, silly! What kind of a persons doesn't have a na..."

"WHAT WAS HER NAME?!" he shouted; grabbing the old man by his shoulders and shaking him.

"Calm down, Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome, tugging at his sleeve.

"Hanyuu! It was Hanyuu!" the old man said in fear, "She wrote it down for me!"

Inuyasha gasped, it really was her! Where had she learned to write, or communicate with telepathy? But none of that mattered right now. All he cared about was the fact that she was alive! He released the man from his grasp and grinned widely. His little girl wasn't dead! The Dragon hadn't killed her! A wave of happiness rushed over him as he let out an overjoyed laugh.

"Inuyasha? Could that girl be?" asked Kagome, frozen with shock.

"I think so, Kagome. I think so." he laughed; pulling her into a hug and spinning like a child on the night before Christmas.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kirara smiled too, was this true? It was the best news they had heard in a long time now and they were happy for their friends.

"Where did you see her last?" begged Kagome.

"Well she was in the hut when a priestess came by in search of a bow so I assisted her and she left with one of my finest weapons. A few moments later, Hanyuu was nowhere to be seen!" he cried.

"Priestess? Did she tell you her name?" asked Miroku; an idea taking shape in his head.

Sango looked at him; she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Yes, I do believe her name was Kikyo." he answered.

The group froze. It was Kikyo, she was really back.

"So many people we thought were dead, aren't!" shouted Kohaku happily.

The gang grinned, they would find Hanyuu and Kikyo too. There was no stopping them now.

"Let's go guys!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Can I accompany you?" asked the old man shyly.

"Sure! What's your name by the way?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Jirou! Jirou Higurashi!" he answered happily, "At your service!"

She smiled, so he was an ancestor of hers.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha leaping onto her shouting to everyone, "GET DOWN!"

Something zipped past; faster than light itself and sent fireballs towards the heroes. Kagome looked up in confusion and shrieked; it was Ren!

* * *

**Ta da! Everything is slowly adding up and at least the Inu gang finally know Hanyuu's alive! Whoop whoop! Leave a like if you enjoyed and I'll write chap 15 soon! Xxx**


	15. VS Ren

**Thankyou for reviewing, they were very sweet! I haven't really much to say so on with the chapter I guess! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Crap!" yelled Inuyasha, pulling out the Tessiaga and leaping in front of Kagome.

"Oh good heavens! It's a real live Dragon!" cried Jirou in horror.

"Get back!" Miroku ordered as he pulled out his sutras and readied his staff.

"There you are." snarled Ren with his eyes narrowing and his tail swishing in anticipation.

"There YOU are!" Inuyasha snapped back, "Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?!"

Ren laughed maliciously and mocked, "You truly are pathetic, half breed!"

"Oh yeah!? Well I'll show you just what a half breed can do!" he screeched, lunging forward with his sword, towards the great beast.

The mighty Dragon flew downward straight towards Inuyasha and opened his giant black hole of a mouth to generate a huge fireball; Inuyasha clutched his sword tighter and swung it upward at the monster. Ren released his energy and sent an orb of embers at the cocky half demon.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha screamed as massive amounts of energy erupted from Tessiaga; heading back to Ren.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" screeched Sango; throwing her boomerang as hard as her human arms would let her.

Ren managed to avoid the Backlash Wave however he made the mistake of underestimating the Demon slayer! The spinning demon bone crashed into him with great force; severing his left wing off!

"Curses!" he bellowed as he began to fly uncontrollably in circles; without both wings, his navigation was screwed!

Sango laughed in victory, "HA! That's what you get for not taking me seriously!" she shouted up at the twirling Dragon.

Kirara transformed into her larger wildcat form as Kohaku jumped onto her back, they flew around Ren in a teasing manor; which angered him even more than he already was.

"Take this!" shouted the young Demon slayer; throwing his Kusarigama.

The heavy chain-sickle hit Ren in the snout; drawing blood from his mouth, the beast was infuriated. He let out heaps of smoke and fire that hit Kirara; sending her to the ground!

"Kohaku! Kirara!" cried Sango as she rushed over to aid her brother and his loyal companion.

Kohaku coughed and sat up in agony, whereas Kirara was in small form and unconscious with blood pouring dangerously from her forehead.

"She doesn't look so good!" shouted Miroku in panic.

"WELL OF COURSE SHE DOESN'T!" cried Sango in fury, "IF YOU'D JUST BEEN HIT WITH A FIREBALL, WOULD YOU BE OKAY!?"

"Uh! No I wouldn't! She needs immediate medical attention, right away!" he cried back.

"I'll take her to my home and treat her!" said Jirou before turning to Kohaku, "You come along too, boy!"

"Right!" nodded Kohaku; rising to his feet and reaching for Kirara. He picked her up and held her in his arms as he ran off following the old man.

"Come on, you guys! We can finish this creep!" Kagome shouted, trying to encourage the group.

She pulled out an arrow and placed it on her curved, red bow; aiming for Ren. She focused her spiritual energy onto the bow and released, the arrow hit Ren in his other wing; messing up his ability to fly even more. He crashed to the ground, flattening a few trees as he fell and glared over at the young priestess. How dare she!

Using his legs, he ran over to Kagome and grabbed her in his jaws before she could resist. Exactly like he had done with her daughter. The memory of 'killing' the little girl sent shivers down his spine, she was only a child! So why was he so affected by that accident?!

There was something about that girl, her aura was like nothing he's sensed before and the power she'd emitted was clearly un-natural for such a young half demon!

But with Kagome secured in his fangs, he ran off as fast as he could.

"Oh no you don't!" screeched Inuyasha, running after his wife in distress.

"Inuyasha!" she shrieked.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"UURRRGGGHHH! EVERY TIME! JUST SAVE HER ALREADY!" screeched Miroku, holding his head trying to prevent himself from going insane.

"I agree with this crazy monk! Seriously Inuyasha, go save her!" Sango shouted in agreement.

"Shut both your traps! I'm going!" he yelled back as he ran faster after Kagome.

* * *

Ren sighed, this white haired half breed was beginning to get on his nerves. First his child and now his woman, when would he realize that they were only useless females! The only woman acceptable in his life; was Arina.

No-one else mattered.

Especially not Tomoyo, even her name made him cringe.

Tomoyo Avalon; Ren's younger sister from the future, 15 years old. Family were supposed to be there for each other, so where had _she_ been when he needed _her_?! He hated her so much it hurt, he had loved her but she had left him for dead. Some sister she was. He didn't even want to think about his mother, and his father was most likely just as bad; it was too bad Ren never knew him.

Hanyuu had reminded him an awful lot of Tomoyo. They weren't really alike yet their essences were similar.

"Get back here with my Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded; increasing his speed as he was at the same pace as Ren.

Ren shifted his gaze towards the aggravated half demon, he really cared about this young woman. Why was he wasting his time?

"Give her back to me right now!" he ordered, raising his sword.

He was truly foolish, did he really think that Kagome wouldn't ever turn on him? Ren was sure that if the priestess' life was at stake, she would give up her husband. Because that's what human women are like.

He knew that Kagome would always put herself first no matter what, she had betrayed him before; just like Tomoyo. And he would never forgive either of them.

As Ren was quite lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the arrow darting right at him from straight on. It hit him in the eye; blinding him partially.

As he stumbled, he loosened his grip on Kagome causing her to fall out of his grasp and right into Inuyasha's arms.

"Got ya!" he grinned and winked at her as she gave him her biggest smile and wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

Ren snarled in pain, if Kagome hadn't shot that arrow then who had?!

He looked up ahead to see another familiar priestess; it was Kikyo. She was holding a black bow and had it aimed at him. For a single arrow it shouldn't have done so much damage, but as Ren examined her bow more carefully he realized that it was made from Dragonsbane. Damn her!

"Kikyo!?" cried Inuyasha and Kagome in surprise.

Before Ren could retaliate, Sesshomaru leapt out from behind the priestess and lunged towards the Dragon; with Bakuseiga firmly in his grasp.

"Sesshomaru!?" shrieked Inuyasha in shock, what on earth was Kikyo doing with _him_!?

Sesshomaru was now just above Ren and ready to strike, however the beast shot a fireball upward; forcing the lord of the Western lands to dodge. He landed beside Kikyo and held out Bakusiega; she stood to the side of him and aimed her bow.

"How come _we _don't have a cool battle pose?" Kagome asked Inuyasha disappointingly.

"Battle pose!?" he screamed, "Never mind that! Kikyo IS alive but why the heck is she travelling with Sesshomaru?!"

Just then, Ah-Un flew onto the scene and landed behind Sesshomaru and Kikyo (who were still doing their cool battle pose). Sitting on their back was Jaken and a young child.

Inuyasha gasped, he would recognize that scent anywhere. It was her.

Kagome also gasped, "Hanyuu?" she whispered.

Ren was also rather shocked, he had left Hanyuu beside a human village where she was taken in by an old man. That had guaranteed her to be out of the picture entirely! So how in the world had she ended up with Kikyo and this other demon!?

"Kikyo, you know what to do." said Sesshomaru flatly as she nodded.

She released another arrow as Sesshomaru flew up into the air, Ren tried to move but he was quite useless without his wings. The arrow hit him in the other eye; blinding him completely. He snarled in frustration as he desperately tried to see around him.

Without his vision he was defenseless, Sesshomaru used the opportunity to swing down Bakuseiga; severing his leg off! Blood oozed out rapidly, causing Hanyuu to look away in disgust. Inuyasha scowled, his brother needed to be careful what he was getting her into!

Ren cried out in pain as he lowered his head in agony and fell unconscious, he then transformed into his human form.

Kagome didn't say anything; yet she couldn't help but think that he looked awfully familiar.

Sesshomaru walked over to the sleeping man and poked him with his foot just to check if he was only pretending. He then nodded at Inuyasha as if to say 'Yes, he's down'.

"What do you wanna do with him, then?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Dispose of him personally, I suppose."

Hanyuu reached over for Kikyo's hand and grasped it tightly.

_"That was a little scary." _she admitted in fear.

Kikyo smiled at her with comfort, "Yes, I suppose it was."

Inuyasha and Kagome were confused, why did Kikyo randomly talk to Hanyuu like that? But then they remembered what Jirou had told them about the telepathy.

Sango and Miroku came running, clearly exhausted.

"We... finally caught... up to you!" panted Sango.

When she noticed Sesshomaru and Kikyo, she froze in surprise. So Kikyo really had been resurrected and she was with Inuyasha's older brother. Jaken and the two-headed were there too along with... a little girl?

"Sango? Isn't that...?" Miroku started before hesitating.

Sango nodded slowly, "Yeah. I think it is."

Sesshomaru approached his little brother and looked down to face him, "I've brought you something." he said with an emotionless face.

Kikyo then picked Hanyuu up from Ah-Un and walked towards the two brothers.

"Kagome. Come here." she said, beckoning her reincarnation to come closer as she held the child in her arms.

Kagome walked forward, never taking her eyes off her daughter and stood beside Inuyasha.

Hanyuu shifted awkwardly in Kikyo's hold; feeling uncomfortable with the looks she was being given.

_"Kikyo? What's happening?" _she asked looking up in fear.

Kikyo smiled and replied, "Hanyuu, these are your parents."

The little girl's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to face the pair that were staring at her; it was the doggy man and the young priestess from her dreams. They were her parents?

Kagome looked over at Hanyuu in disbelief as tears of joy began to form in her eyes, her daughter was perfectly alright. Inuyasha grinned widely; incredibly relieved to see her.

"Say hello." Kikyo said gently as Hanyuu looked down shyly.

Hesitating at first, she held out her hand and reached towards the pair. Inuyasha gave her his hand and Kagome took her hand and rested it against her cheek.

_"...Hi."_ she said shyly as they smiled at her affectionately.

"Hey." they both said to her.

Kagome's tears began to spill so she tried to wipe them away with her free hand before Hanyuu stopped her.

_"Why are you sad?" _she asked, stroking Kagome's cheek.

Kagome smiled and wiped away the rest of her tears, "I'm not sad. I'm happy." she replied.

_"You are?" _she asked before looking at her father, _"Are you happy too?"_

Inuyasha also nodded, "Yeah, I'm real happy."

Kikyo handed Hanyuu over to Inuyasha; smiling. Sesshomaru looked away, he wouldn't let his brother catch _him_ smiling!

He turned to the sleeping man/Dragon and slung him over his shoulder.

He then addressed Kikyo, "So priestess, you still coming?"

She smiled and nodded as she rushed to his side and walked away into the distance; along with Jaken and Ah-Un.

Hanyuu felt a lump in the back of her throat as her eyes became cloudy, she leaned into Inuyasha's chest so that nobody would see her cry.

He smiled and stroked the back of her head gently as Kagome rubbed one of her daughter's ears; receiving a small purr in response.

Miroku looked at Sango from the corner of his eye and slowly snaked his arm around her waist; pulling her closer to him.

Hanyuu cried harder into her father's chest, this was where she belonged; in the arms of the people she loved the most. And nothing could ever take her away from them now.

* * *

**Done! Whoo the chapter is finished, hurrah! Inu and his family are back together now yayyy :3 Writing the fight sequence was actually quite difficult! You know with all the different attacks and stuff but who cares? It's finished now! Review if you liked it and I'll post chapter 16 whenever I have the time! Xxx**


	16. Just who and what is Hanyuu?

**Helloooo I apologize for the review my mum posted on the last chapter by accident, I told her off for it. I have been busy with homework lately so I wasn't able to update yesterday, sorry for that. I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying the story and I'd like to thank FallenFan77 especially, for sticking with my story and giving me all the support :3. On with the storyy. Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

A month passed by with no out of the ordinary occurrences. Hanyuu had grown more than any normal creature would have in such a short amount of time, she now had the appearance of a young teenage girl. Her hair had grown down past her waist and curled into spirals at the ends, her ears had gotten even bigger and fuzzier than Inuyasha's. Though she looked around fourteen or fifteen; in reality she still hadn't been alive for even a year.

She was growing too fast. Inuyasha and Kagome wondered how little time she would have left, how long would it be before she outgrew _them_? How long would it be before she was...

The couldn't think of that; they had thought her dead once already and the idea of it being real was unthinkable.

Despite her rapid growth; she still lacked the ability to talk. It seemed that now she had learned to broadcast her thoughts to others without needing physical contact, she felt as if she shouldn't bother learning speech.

Much to Inuyasha and Kagome's dismay, their daughter was very eager when it came to fighting. She had made small bows out of wooden sticks and would often use the washing pole as a huge sword; which she used to attack Sango and Miroku's children.

Inuyasha had told her many times to stop teaching the infants to be so violent, but the twins and the young boy happened to love these kind of games. Hanyuu would pretend she was Naraku and battle with them as they fought back with twigs or stones.

Even after her father decided to lock Sō'unga away in the weapons storehouse along with Tessiaga, Hanyuu still didn't listen. She wanted to know how to defend herself instead of everyone constantly risking their lives for her and she wanted to feel the thrill of a good battle! Just like she had felt as she swung the mighty fang at Naraku and sent him packing. She had cherished that feeling long after it was over and she wanted to experience a victory like it again.

There had been countless times she would sneak into the storehouse and try to smuggle Sō'unga out, only to be caught every time by Inuyasha who would shake his head and tell her to go and pick herbs with Kaede.

This was Hanyuu's least favorite thing to do and Inuyasha knew it, she would much rather spend her time playing with the three children or Shippo. She may have looked like a mature young woman but she was still technically a child.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to walk; with the unconscious Ren slung over his shoulder. Kikyo walked beside him occasionally glancing across at the sleeping man. She was surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't killed him straight away, but then again she supposed he could use the young Dragon to lure out his female companion.

Arina hadn't made an appearance in quite a while which made Kikyo wonder what she could be up to, she hoped that Hanyuu wouldn't be on the kidnapping list again.

It had been bothering the priestess for quite some time now though she hadn't mentioned it to anyone; what did Arina and Ren intend to do with the half demon child? Just what use would she be to them? That was the first thing Kikyo would ask Ren when he awoke.

"Excuse me, my Lord?" asked Jaken from behind who was riding Ah-Un, "How long are we going to walk for?"

Sesshomaru ignored him and carried on. Kikyo sighed to herself; he was the exact opposite of Inuyasha. Nothing about them was the same. Inuyasha was cocky and aggressive yet he had a warm heart; whereas his brother was calm and composed, however his heart was an enigma. She knew nothing about his intentions, not to mention his feelings. She wondered if he had ever been in love, if he'd ever felt his heart race and his cheeks turn crimson. Had there ever been a woman who had a special place in his heart?

Kikyo frowned, she didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru having someone special to him that wasn't Rin. She shook her head and snapped out of it, what was she thinking? Why should she care if he had ever loved someone? It wasn't like _she _was in love with him or anything. The more that Kikyo told herself she didn't feel that way about anyone; the hotter her cheeks began to feel. No way she was blushing, Kikyo hardly ever blushed! She had only occasionally blushed around Inuyasha, she didn't like doing it. It wasn't her style and she certainly didn't want Sesshomaru catching her acting so strange.

His voice caught her by surprise, deepening her blush as he said flatly, "Kikyo."

"Yes?!" she replied a little too quickly, surely he had noticed her odd behavior by now.

"He's waking." he stated; staring straight ahead.

Kikyo looked across at Ren to see that Sesshomaru was right; the young man was indeed stirring. So Sesshomaru set him down against a tree and stood back waiting for him to come to.

Ren slowly opened his eyes and looked around; he felt drowsy as if he had been asleep for weeks solid. When he looked up he was rather alarmed to see Kikyo and the man in white with a two headed Dragon/horse and a water imp staring down at him. He leapt up in fright only to find that his legs were too weak to stand from lack of use; as he fell back down onto the mossy earth.

"It's about time you woke up, you've been sleeping for at least a month straight." said Kikyo calmly.

A whole month? No wonder his legs were rusty. He panicked as he remembered his injuries, but as he reached down to feel them he found that they had been cleaned and bandaged.

"I purified your wounds, you would have died if I hadn't." Kikyo answered to his thoughts.

At first no words came out, it took several attempts for him to stutter, "But why didn't you just let me die?"

"We needed information." replied Sesshomaru bluntly.

Jaken cut in rather suddenly, "You should be grateful that Lord Sesshomaru decided to spare your life! He could have squished you like a tiny insect under his shoe if he really wanted to!" he cried at Ren.

"Jaken, shut up." Sesshomaru ordered his servant as Jaken trembled; begging for forgiveness.

"What kind of information are you after?" Ren asked the group looking down at him.

"Why do you seek the girl, Hanyuu?" asked Kikyo eagerly, "What use is she to you?"

Ren smiled in amusement, "You're kidding, you really don't know?" he teased.

"Don't be foolish! If we didn't know then why in the world would we be asking?!" shouted Jaken aggresively.

"So you really don't know. Heh, how interesting." he laughed quietly only to be startled by Sesshomaru's fist just missing his head and slamming into the tree trunk.

"Answer her question." Sesshomaru demanded. Even though he didn't raise his voice; he looked incredibly menacing with his lowered eyebrows and piercing eyes. Ren felt a slight shiver come over him.

"It's her, she's the one." he answered with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What do you mean, she's the one?" asked Kikyo, confused and a little annoyed at his vague answer.

"The one who can put and end to everything. The gift sent to both humans and demons, a priceless treasure." he grinned.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" questioned Sesshomaru, looking incredibly intimidating.

"She walks our land again after so many years, a being shrouded in mystery. Born from both spiritual and demonic energy. She's always there, in every story of our past and future. Her true intentions are unknown. But we do know that those who consume her lifeforce shall live forever and gain impossible amounts of power." he laughed maliciously.

Consume her lifeforce? Kikyo didn't like the sound of that! And a being shrouded in mystery? Just what _was_ Hanyuu?!

"Tell us more!" she pleaded, desperate to learn more of this legend.

"There isn't much more to tell. Except that the shadows are coming." he finished.

"What shadows? What does that even mean?! Tell me!" she demanded, however Ren did not reply.

Sesshomaru slammed his fist into the tree once again and narrowed his eyes. Ren simply grinned evily and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to know something about Arina?" he asked; still grinning.

"What?" snarled Sesshomaru impatiently.

"Teleportation is her specialty." he stated before disappearing into thin air.

The group were stunned; though Sesshomaru didn't show it. So Arina had teleported her mate to safety? What a bother. No matter, he would deal with him whenever they crossed paths again. He then turned away and began to walk.

"Where are you going?" asked Kikyo.

"From what he just said, the girl isn't safe." he answered in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Kikyo nodded and ran to follow him; as did Jaken and Ah-Un. They headed towards Kaede's village, wanting to reach Hanyuu before the Dragon and his woman.

* * *

"Thanks for that." Ren said to Arina as she nodded.

"No problem, I wouldn't want him killing you now would I?" she smirked.

"So what now?" he asked.

She smiled darkly and replied, "We go and claim our prize of course. Let's go and get the child."

* * *

**That's all! Next chapter will be up tomorrow and more will be explained about Hanyuu. Review if you liked it and I'll see you all soon! Xxx**


	17. Full Moon's & Wells

**Oh my God I really hate computers sometimes, they're a real pain in the bum! I had written this chapter and saved it, only the computer decided to delete it and then crash for 2 hours! So I hope you're happy, hahaha enjoy the latest chapter and here we go Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

It was a clear, black night and darkness had spread for miles as it engulfed the land. The light from the full moon danced off of the dimly lit forests and paths; everything was silent. All that could be heard was the wind whistling and the trees whispering, there was no movement at all from neither demons nor humans.

Inuyasha stood at the entrance of his hut with his ears perked up and his senses wide awake, nothing was getting into his house tonight.

This was the night that Hanyuu would become fully human; it was her first transformation and it would undoubtedly be excruciatingly painful. He remembered squeezing his mother's kimono and clenching his teeth in agony as his ears, fangs and claws sunk back into his flesh. It had been the most painful experience of his life.

He cringed at his daughter's shrieks and cries as she turned, Kagome was inside holding her hands and muttering words of encouragement. He was incredibly relieved that her human night wasn't on the night of the new moon like his; he wouldn't be able to protect her as well as himself.

Hanyuu's small whimpers could be heard from inside, she was quietly sobbing. How unlucky she was having both a demon and human period. Inuyasha was glad he had come out as a boy, mood swings and lots of weird feelings one day per month was quite enough for him.

_"Mother?" _Hanyuu whimpered as she clutched Kagome's hands tighter, _"Why am I feeling so many different emotions all at the same time?"_

Kagome smiled and kissed her head lovingly; saying, "It'll be alright. Your father goes through this every month too, so you'll be just fine."

_"So I'm not a burden to the two of you?" _she asked worridly.

Kagome was a little surprised by this comment; Hanyuu was in a lot of pain right now yet she was more concerned about her parents. She was truly a goodhearted little girl.

"Of course you aren't, why would you think that?" she asked; pulling the girl into a reassuring embrace.

Hanyuu hesitated a little, all these new emotions surfacing within her were beginning to make her feel uncomfortable and she felt as if she could burst into tears at any moment. She didn't want to trouble her mother but she really wanted to be comforted; as selfish as it sounded. And she didn't want to be an inconvenience.

_"It doesn't matter, it isn't that important." _she sighed sadly.

Kagome stroked her daughter's cheek and rubbed her nose against Hanyuu's, "Don't ever tell yourself that you're a bother to anyone." she said affectionately.

Looking down at Hanyuu; Kagome smiled proudly and stated, "And I'm pleased to let you know that you've fully transformed into a human."

Hanyuu leapt to attention and rushed to the mirror on the other side of the room, she gasped in amazement at what she saw. Looking back at her; was a young girl that looked incredibly similar to Kagome. The only differences between them were, one; Hanyuu's hair was much longer and spiralled the ends. And two; Hanyuu's eyes had become a luminous grey colour, a little like Inuyasha's when he transformed.

She reached to touch her ears only to find that they were small and non-fuzzy; they were ordinary human ears. She let out a small giggle as she began to run around the room in excitement.

However, much to her disappointment; she was a lot slower without her demon speed. She felt as if she were running in a swamp or mud.

Kagome smiled in amusement and couldn't help wondering if Inuyasha had reacted this way on the night of his first transformation. She had to hold in her laugh as she tried to imagine a mini version of her husband zooming around his home in excitement.

_"Are you laughing at me?" _asked Hanyuu; stopping mid-run to face her mother.

"No, I was just imagining your father in the same position as you." she giggled causing Hanyuu to laugh also.

And right on cue; in walked Inuyasha explaining, "Hey girls, there wasn't any movement so I decided to come..."

His sentence was cut short by Kagome and Hanyuu's hysterical laughter.

"Uh, what?" he asked feeling confused and a little freaked out by their odd behaviour.

His dumbfounded reaction was so fantastic; it only strengthened their laughter so tears were almost leaking down their faces.

"Stop it." he whined uncomfortably; trying to disguise his own chuckle.

* * *

"We couldn't have picked a better time to come for her, Ren! The half demon's greatest weakness; the night of their undoing that takes place once every lunar cycle!" exclaimed Arina excitedly, "Alright, first we need to distract the meddling half demon man and priestess somehow."

Ren smirked, "You just leave that up to me."

And with that statement; he hopped down from the tree the pair had been hiding in and crept up to the entrance of the hut. He lowered his barrier slightly; just enough for Inuyasha to sense his presence.

Inuyasha jumped to attention and sniffed the air violently for the scent of Dragon that had just drifted into his highly developed nostrils.

Kagome noticed his sudden change of mood and asked anxiously, "What's wrong? Did you sense something?"

"I'm not sure." he replied; rising to his feet and heading towards the straw flap that hung covering the entrance to his house. He sniffed around outside for while before beckoning Kagome to come to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked worridly.

"Kagome... I don't think we're the only ones here." he whispered so only she would hear, he didn't want to alarm Hanyuu.

"Seriously!?" she whispered back; beginning to panic.

Hanyuu was confused, why were they whispering? Did they not want her to hear their conversation? If only she had her advanced hearing but instead she was stuck with these pathetic human ears that felt as if they were clogged up with water.

Then Inuyasha felt it; it was Ren's demonic aura.

"Wait here with Hanyuu!" he ordered Kagome before running off in pursuit of the Dragon.

"Inuyasha..." she sighed sadly.

_"Where is father going?" _Hanyuu asked her mother, but with the expression on her face; Kagome guessed that she had a very good idea of where Inuyasha was off to.

"It's no big deal, don't worry about it kay?" she smiled over at the girl as she tried to sound reassuring.

_"Has he gone to fight the Dragon?" _she asked, surprising Kagome.

"What? How did you...?" she started before Hanyuu cut her off.

_"His lady friend is sat up in that tree." _she stated; pointing out of the window at Arina who was very surprised that the girl had seen through her invisibility spell.

Kagome squinted as she tried to see in the darkness before finally stating, "What lady? You mean Arina? There isn't anybody there."

Hanyuu was confused; if there was no-one there then who was THAT? She rubbed her eyes to see if she was dreaming or not but Arina's figure remained where it was.

Arina panicked, she had underestimated this girl greatly! She needed to act fast! But how to get rid of the priestess? She had and idea and suddenly disappeared.

It was Hanyuu's turn to panic now, where had she gone?! She was about to alert her mother when a pair of arms wrapped around her and teleported away with her.

"Got you now, girly." came the voice of a woman as Hanyuu turned her head in alarm; it was Arina, "Did you think I'd let you get away again?"

Hanyuu was afraid, she couldn't defend herself in human form and with neither of her parents in sight; she was at a loss of what to do. If only she had some kind weapon, like the Sō'unga! It was in the weapons storehouse which wasn't too far from her own home! She looked around trying to work out where she was; she was around the back back of her hut. If she could just lose Arina then she could make a break for the sword. Now how to lose her?

"Now come nicely and I won't have to get nasty." Arina grinned evilly; it seemed she liked the idea of being nasty.

It was at that very moment Hanyuu realized what she should do.

She turned to face Arina and nodded in a friendly manor, maybe if she tried to win her over then she could run for it. The demon lady was rather surprised that the girl had given in so easily but who was she to complain? This would make the plan a whole lot easier!

"That's good girl!" she praised as Hanyuu tried to stifle her giggle; for a villain this woman was incredibly gullible! She made Shippo seem like a genius!

Hanyuu took a deep breath, this plan would be risky; especially in her human form. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

Arina crept through the forest with Hanyuu right on her tail, who knew where she was taking her? It didn't look like she would have chance to grab Sō'unga! If she didn't have it she was done for! She looked around desperately for anything that she could use to her advantage, and then she saw it in the clearing up ahead all covered in ivy; an old well.

Perhaps if she distracted Arina, she could hide in there until it was safe. It sounded like a good plan to Hanyuu.

Just as she was about to make a distraction, an arrow came flying from straight on and only just missed Arina's face.

Hanyuu looked up and gasped in happiness to see Kikyo, exceptional timing as usual. Maybe there was a chance she would get out of this mess in one piece!

"Hanyuu, get down!" ordered Kikyo; placing another arrow onto her black bow and aiming for Arina. This time she wouldn't miss.

Hanyuu leapt to the side just as the priestess fired her arrow; hitting Arina's shoulder. She cried out in horror, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL BODY!?"

"Calm down, it's only a shoulder." said Kikyo; her voice filled with false understanding.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOUR BODY IS SO VILE AND DISGUSTING! YOU YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BEAUTY EVEN IF IT HIT YOU IN THE FACE, YOU HIDEOUS WOMAN!" she cried at her; overreacting a little.

Just then, Sesshomaru flew down and held Bakuseiga to Arina's throat; his eyes were filled with anger and hatred towards her.

"Don't ever say that Kikyo is vile, disgusting or hideous. You would only be describing yourself and I would have to kill you for insulting the priestess when she is clearly much more beautiful than you are." he threatened; not removing the sword from its position.

Kikyo was rather touched by his comment and the fact that he had called her beautiful. She felt the blush creeping across her face so she shook her head and tried to snap out of it.

Hanyuu saw this as the perfect opportunity to get out of there, so she ran towards the old well; not daring look back.

As she reached it; the sun began to rise, transforming her back into demi demon form. She twitched her ears happily and sniffed the morning air, it was good to be her again. Without wasting any more time, she jumped straight into the well. She would hide there until someone found her (who weren't Arina or Ren of course).

Much to her surprise, the bottom of the well wasn't exactly the bottom of a well. It was a blue light that went down for miles as she fell down through the sea of lights. She had seen her mother do this in her dreams and she wondered if this was the doorway to the other land. A land much different from the one she knew.

A world with tall huts made from glass that shimmered in the sunlight, thousands of people wearing the strangest clothes walking around aimlessly, and huge steel beasts roaming the concrete rivers.

But little did Hanyuu know; she was about to find herself in a completely different place than she had in mind. And she could have never guessed the dangers and choices she would have to face.

The bone eaters well; a well that transcends time. But there was no rule saying that it could only go forward, what if it went backwards too? Like a car in reverse or the re-wind button on a television remote. If Hanyuu's life wasn't interesting enough, well it was about to get a hell of a lot weirder... and so much better.

* * *

**Wahayy! But God no I hope my computer gets fixed soon because typing this up on a Kindle Fire is seriously going to be the death of me! Curse you auto correct! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review if you did! Xxx**


	18. Bandits

**Hiya everybody! Wanted to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p so here it is. And just for the record, sarahdiamond... yes I meant both of them; Hanyuu IS a girl as well as a half demon after all :) I hope you're all enjoying the story. Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't include in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"BAKUSEIGA!" bellowed Sesshomaru as he swung his sword at Arina; sending her flying.

Arina cursed under her breath, where had Hanyuu disappeared to? Now the plan had failed so she decided to retreat for now; she would think of some way to retrieve the girl later. And with that last thought, she teleported away.

"Coward." Sesshomaru muttered to himself as he placed Bakuseiga back into its sheath.

Kikyo walked over to his side and asked, "So where did she go? Did she realize that fighting was pointless and gave up?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and replied flatly, "She lost what she came here for."

It took a moment for his words to sink in before Kikyo realized an exclaimed in panic, "Hanyuu!"

The last she had seen of the young girl was when she ran off to hide in the... THE BONE EATERS WELL! Kikyo ran to the well and looked down; frantically searching for her.

"Hanyuu?! Haaanyuuuuu?!" She shrieked down the pit of darkness only to realize that it was empty; Hanyuu was nowhere to be seen. But the well had closed up long ago so it didn't really make sense that it would open again now.

Within a matter of seconds, Sesshomaru was stood to her left. He was also peering down into the well; scanning the area for his brother's daughter.

Soon after, they were joined by an extremely worried Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Did you find her?!" asked Kagome with pleading eyes, "Please tell me you did!"

Kikyo lowered her head sadly as Sesshomaru remained silent; they then turned to face the well making Kagome gasp in horror. Inuyasha ran to the edge of the well and looked downward in frenzy.

"You aren't trying to tell us that she's gone to..." he started; not quite sure how to finish his sentence.

"Do you think she's gone to the future? To _my_ time?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha leapt down only to fall flat on his face, "OW!" he yelped in pain. The well was not working.

Everyone gasped in shock, what did they do next?

* * *

The air was hot and humid and there was a sticky breeze blowing, Hanyuu groaned as he turned onto her side. The bed was rather uncomfortable at the moment; it was hard and rocky. Also, the sounds drifting into Hanyuu's ears were pretty alarming for from the inside of a hut. Opening her sleepy brown eyes and gasping; she realized that she wasn't in her bed at all.

She was lying at the bottom of what looked like a well; it was dusty and smelly as she let out a small but violent sneeze. It took a while for her memories to return but then she remembered; she had hidden in an old well from Arina and she must have fallen asleep.

Rising to her feet steadily; she clutched onto a vine of ivy that was snaking up to the exit for support and pulled herself up.

She wondered if she would end up in her mother's homeland, the world packed with new people and objects she had never seen before. When she reached the top; she peered out to examine her surroundings.

A wave of disappointment came over her; she was in the same place that she had entered the well! It didn't look like there would be any adventures for her, how unlucky she was.

Sighing, she crawled out from the well and looked around. How did she get back to her hut again? She sniffed around for the scent of Inuyasha or Kagome but was rather alarmed to discover that the air smelled incredibly different than it had done before. Instead of smelling of fresh vegetation and clean air, she smelt fires, smoke and death. Not to mention the fact that the scenery wasn't as green as it was, just where on earth was she?

She walked on through the overgrown forests for hours; her feet ached and her tongue was very dry. She hoped she would reach some form of civilization soon! She was lost, hungry and alone.

Not long after; a group of men came into view from up ahead, they were riding horses. Maybe she wasn't doomed after all! She smiled happily and waited for them to approach her.

One of the men saw her and shouted, "Hey boss! We got a girl!" as soon as they heard the word 'girl', they cheered in victory and increased their speed. Hanyuu began to feel uncomfortable; she was starting to have a bad feeling about this.

The horses reached her within seconds and the horses neighed as they halted before her, the big group looked her up and down and grinned.

"She's a demon but she's a real looker!" cried one of them.

"You can say that again, loveliest demon I've ever laid eyes on!" nodded another; laughing.

Hanyuu trembled, it seemed these men weren't good people and she probably shouldn't get involved with them.

"Step aside." ordered a spine chilling voice as the group parted for a young man to make his way towards the girl; on his giant black horse.

He was a very handsome man with long black hair and a muscular body, his eyes were a mixture of red an orange; like the colour of the sunset. He had a smooth, manly nose and strong cheekbones. His mouth was curved into a slight smile as he peered down at the half demon girl in front of him.

"What is your name?" he asked, grinning down at her; making her shudder slightly.

Hanyuu shifted uncomfortably; not knowing how to explain her telepathy powers, she avoided eye contact with him and tried to calm herself.

"Can you speak?" he asked her curiously, as she shook her head. Maybe pretending she was a mute would get her out of this mess.

"No matter, we can have some fun with you anyway." he smirked.

Fun!? He intended to have FUN with her!? Oh hell no! Hanyuu was having none of that! She turned with her back to him and crossed her arms as if to say 'I'm not going anywhere with YOU sir!'.

"She's a stubborn one." whispered one of the men to one of his comrades.

"Yeah, I wonder what the boss'll do to her?" the man whispered back.

The man with the long black hair smiled, this was going to get interesting. He jumped off his horse and walked towards her.

She could feel his presence nearing her and she was curious of what he was up to, but she stood her ground. She wouldn't allow herself to be ordered around by a human man she had never met before! He stopped a few inches away from her and reached for her arm, he grasped it and held on tightly. She tried to shake his hand off aggressively but it was no use; he wasn't letting go.

Frowning; she spun around and gave him a big slap right across the cheek. The gang of men gasped in shock.

He released his grip on her and moved his hand up to feel the area she had struck him, it was red and stung badly. He was completely stunned; a woman had _never _retaliated like that to him before. They usually quaked in fear and obeyed his every command, he was the leader of a gang of bandits after all. But this girl stood up straight in his presence and faced him showing no signs of fear or obedience, he had never met a woman quite like her before.

Whilst he was in shock; Hanyuu decided this would be the perfect time to make her escape. Pulling her tongue out in a teasing manor, she leapt up into the trees and hopped faster than a flying arrow.

"Let's get her!" cried the men; raising their swords and bows as they ran after the rude girl who had dared to lay a finger on their boss.

However, the boss just stood there frozen. It seemed he had greatly underestimated her power, he would have to keep his guard up. Despite the threat she now opposed him, she had a certain charm that attracted him. Even for a child; she was much more beautiful than any other woman he had captured. She was young and filled with spirit. He wouldn't let a prize like her get away so easily!

So he hopped back onto his horse and sped off in the direction she had fled with his men chasing her, this was getting interesting.

* * *

Hanyuu leapt faster from treetop to treetop, for only humans they were surprisingly fast and armed too. Why wouldn't they just give up!? She was only a girl, they could easily find another woman walking around. But maybe it was because what she had done to their boss, but she didn't regret doing it. The filthy man deserved it! Even though she had never seen the man before, he seemed very familiar. But she couldn't have met him before.

Her thoughts were cut off by an arrow flying through the air and slashing her right cheek; a small amount of blood trickled down. It wasn't painful but she was becoming tired of their games. And all this running was making her thirstier by the minute.

"Hold it men!" bellowed the familiar man's voice as the clonking of horse hooves came to a halt.

Hanyuu crouched down in the tree and peered downward; breathing as quietly as she could.

"When you find her, do not harm her! You hear me? DO NOT HARM HER!" he ordered; confusing Hanyuu. One minute he wanted to use her for entertainment and the next he was helping her out? What was his deal?

He continued, "Why am I telling you to spare her, you ask? Because she is the one we have been seeking! She walks on our soil again and we almost made her unclean!"

"Wait boss, you mean she's THAT woman? The pure one!?" cried his men in astonishment.

"That's right! The greatest treasure for humans and demons! But WE have found her and she is OURS to do with as we please! We shall consume her soul and with it we will live forever!" he cried in victory as his men cheered.

Hanyuu didn't like the sound of this, what on earth were they talking about; the pure one!? As far as she was aware of, she was no legend and she was sure that consuming her soul would only give them bellyache.

Now with all this talk of an immaculate being; you'd have expected someone with such high standards to be powerful, perfect etc. But not poor Hanyuu, they had forgotten to mention her greatest weakness; bad luck. Hanyuu NEVER had any luck and she was clumsy as hell.

In fact she was so clumsy that she lost her footing and fell head first out of the tree she was hiding in, and inevitably landed right on the man with the long, black hair; sending them both crashing to the ground. The tree had been quite a way up so it hadn't been a short fall and in her tired and hungry state; she fell unconscious.

The man sat up with Hanyuu collapsed on his lap, she had saved them the trouble of looking for her! She truly was full of surprises. He picked her up and walked over to his horse which he placed her sleeping form into the saddle and beckoned his men to follow him. She was no good to them asleep and they didn't exactly know how to extract her essence, so they would feed and water her until she was in good health again. After all; a sick person = a sick soul and the soul had to be perfect!

So onward they traveled; seeking a weak village that they could rob of it's food and resources.

* * *

**Who is this mystery man!? And what's all this about pureness!? Review what you think and tell me if you enjoyed it. Cheerio Xxx**


	19. Even more lecherous than Miroku?

**I'm glad that you all like my story and to be honest I'm a little worried of making a bad decision in the storyline and making you all unhappy! So I'm trying my best, it's pretty hard writing about time travel! Don't forget to review and here goes! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Hanyuu could hear a faint voice calling; it was unclear and echoed making it hard to work out what the person was saying.

"Seriously, when are you going to wake up woman?" came the voice of the man from before.

She shot up and clenched her fists in his direction for self defense; he chuckled at her amusing act.

"You're pretty lively to say you just woke up." he grinned, she gave him a look as if she were asking 'how long was I out?' "It's been at least five days since we first crossed paths."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, she had been sleeping for five whole days?! As she took a step towards him; ready to fight and then run, she realized how weak her legs actually were as she carelessly stumbled forward. He extended his arms as she fell into him, she looked up at him; feeling humiliated.

For the first time in his life; he felt his heart beat quicker and colour slowly creeping across his face. Their eyes met and he held in his gasp, his chest was thumping and he was sure she would hear it.

After a moment of stuttering he finally managed to choke out, "You sure are an eager one."

She felt her blood boil as she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face, he rubbed it and looked down at her in confusion; why was she being so rebellious? Did she even know who he was?

"What's the problem? Am I unappealing to you?" he asked.

She opened her mouth in disgust, was that all this man thought about?! She pouted and looked away in frustration, she was not all that keen on him at all.

"Do you really despise me that much?" he teased as she shot him a death glare.

_"Yes."_ she responded coldly via telepathy; surprising him quite a lot.

"Was that you that spoke just now?" he asked curiously as she nodded, "But your lips didn't move, I saw with my very own eyes!"

_"Well maybe you're just ignorant." _she snarled at him causing him to stare at her in amazement.

"You can speak to me without using your voice?" he grinned in awe, "You could still talk to me even if I was kissing you."

She frowned at him and turned away, _"I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last man alive."_

"So would you rather kiss a tree? Or maybe a rock?" he tormented, grinning in amusement.

_"They'd probably be better kissers than you." _she replied coldly; glaring up at him.

"Want to test that theory?" he asked seductively making her step back in disgust; he truly was vile.

_"You're worse than uncle Miroku." _she scowled.

He grinned, this girl was something else indeed. She didn't quake in his presence nor did she beg for her life, instead she put her life on the line even more than it already was. He couldn't figure her out; was she really bold or just really foolish? Fool or no fool, she had the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were a fiery brown; just like her personality. And her feisty ways made her even more appealing to him, he wondered if her body was as fascinating as she was.

_"What are you looking at me like that for?" _she snapped; interrupting his trail of thoughts.

"Who me? Oh nothing." he said as innocently as he could. She looked at him unconvinced as he continued, "You know, it's been a few days since I met you and I've yet to learn your name."

She looked away; scowling and muttered, _"...It's Hanyuu."_

He smiled, "Interesting, I've never met anyone with that name before."

_"And what's your name, then? I find it rather rude that you didn't introduce yourself right away. A man usually introduces himself before a lady." _she snapped at him.

He chuckled at her stubbornness and replied, "Call me Onigumo."

She raised her eyebrow, that name sounded somewhat familiar; as did he. But she couldn't put her finger on where she had heard that name before so she dismissed it, _"Onigumo, huh? That's a weird name."_

"I could say the same about yours." he teased receiving a glare from the half demon girl.

_"Out of curiosity, why haven't you killed me yet? Do you prefer taking people's lives whilst they're conscious?" _she asked suspiciously.

He was rather taken back by her statement, any other woman in her position would feel lucky to still be living. But he had already gathered that Hanyuu wasn't like any other woman he had met in his past.

"If I'd wanted you dead then I'd have done it by now." he replied honestly.

This answer surprised her, she had been expecting a cold answer or a sexual one. But it seemed that killing her was not his intention, so what was? It most likely had something to do with her being naked. She sighed aggressively, he wasn't going ANYWHERE near her bare body!

He guessed what she was thinking and winked, "It's not anything seductive... though it could be if that is your wish."

Her jaw dropped open in horror, what type of woman did she look like to him?!

_"Excuse me, but there'll be no form of seduction on my watch." _she snarled; a little embarrassed.

"Oh come on, what have you got to lose? Except your virginity of course, you are a virgin right?" he teased even more; recieving a more powerful slap.

_"I have my dignity! I wouldn't be caught dead performing such acts of torture with the likes of you!" _she shrieked.

"Acts of torture? I would prefer it if you called them nocturnal activities." he chuckled as she scowled in disgust.

_"You really get a kick out of this sort of thing, don't you?" _she sighed.

"Of course I do, I am head of a group of bandits after all. And who doesn't get a kick out of women 'entertaining' them?" he grinned evilly.

_"Get back in your cage!" _she demanded; amusing him even more.

"I would if I had one."

_"Then I'll be sure to get you one for your birthday!"_

"Along with a kiss?"

_"NO!"_

All of a sudden another man ran into the room shouting, "Onigumo! Onigumo!"

"What is it, Kansuke?" he asked his companion.

"Outside! It's the Dog Demon!" he cried.

Onigumo's eyes lit up, "So he's back is he?" he grinned before turning to face Hanyuu, "Stay in here and don't come out or else, you hear me?"

She huffed and turned away; he took that as a yes so he walked outside of the hut he was staying in to face the powerful demon that had decided to pay him a visit.

"Ah, Inu no Taishō. We meet again." Onigumo grinned at the great Dog before him.

"Onigumo." he replied.

"Back for another round of tag?" the bandit teased.

"You have been terrorizing my lands for long enough, I have come to put an end to your life." he threatened; reaching for his sword.

* * *

Hanyuu peered through a gap in the straw flap covering her from view; there was a demon who looked a lot like her father standing in front of Onigumo. She gasped as she recognized the sword he had pulled out and held in front of him; it was Sō'unga. How had the mighty fang ended up in his possession? It was in the weapons storehouse back at her home village. It had already dawned on her that the place she was in now wasn't where she had been born and raised, in fact she felt as if she were in a completely different time. However, she had no idea how true that superstition could possibly be.

She had the urge to step out from the hut; despite Onigumo's warning. She didn't like the idea of staying with the bandit and allowing him to perform... certain acts with her; she shuddered at the thought of his long, slender fingers crawling all over her body. NOPE.

She was definitely getting out of here! But she couldn't just waltz out of the front door, it would be like walking into a gang fight. But there were no windows or any back door, what was she supposed to do?

The Dog Demon's sudden statement caught her off guard, "What are you keeping inside the hut?" he asked; sniffing the air.

"Nothing to do with you." snapped Onigumo, standing closer to the hut as if he was trying to hide Hanyuu.

"Tell me now." Inu no Taishō ordered in a menacing tone.

"And what if I don't?" Onigumo teased; pulling out his sword.

"Then I'll be forced to violent methods." he answered; also pulling out his sword.

Just before Onigumo could run towards the supreme Dog; he paused in shock. Hanyuu had disobeyed him and left her hiding place, Inu no Taishō raised an eyebrow in surprise; he thought Onigumo would kill any demon that came within 2 feet from him yet here he was protecting a demon girl, she was half Dog demon too.

"What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Onigumo aggressively, "Get back inside and wait!"

Inu no Taishō examined the girl closely, she looked rather familiar. And as he inhaled her aura he realized that she had mixed powers as well as mixed genes; she possessed both demonic _and _spiritual energy But that should have been impossible; the only being said to have both powers was the immaculate woman spoken of in many demon and human legends. But surely this young girl wasn't her.

Hanyuu was also carefully studying the great lord before her, his scent was very similar to her father's and they had numerous qualities that were the same such as the hair colour, eye colour etc. He was very tall; at least 6 ft. If she stood next to him, she would look the size of an ant.

Inu no Taishō then turned to Onigumo and asked, "You... know this girl?"

Onigumo nodded, "Yes, what's it to you? She's my concern, not yours."

"No I was simply pondering, she has nothing to do with me; like you say." he replied flatly.

"That's right! She's done nothing, so leave her out of this!" ordered Onigumo fiercely, Hanyuu was surprised that he was so protective of her, after all he only intended to 'play' with her.

Inu no Taishō was about to raise Sō'unga before he was interrupted by a voice that Hanyuu recognized.

"Master! Master, you must come at once!" cried something small that hopped and landed on the Dog demon's shoulder; it was Myōga.

"What is it, Myōga?" Inu no Taishō asked his loyal advisor.

The flea leapt up and down in panic; exclaiming, "It's Lady Izayoi! She's pregnant!"

"I understand." he nodded before turning to Onigumo, "I apologize but I shall have to postpone our fight for another time." And with that last statement; he flew off in pursuit of this Izayoi.

Onigumo considered chasing him but dismissed the idea as he remembered Hanyuu, she had put herself in serious danger and stood in the presence of a Dog Demon ruler without bowing her head or showing any kind of respect. True he himself had shown no respect but him and the Lord were enemies! Hanyuu was of the same species as him so Onigumo had expected her to suck up to Inu no Taishō; hoping that he would rescue her from these terrible bandits! But she had kept her big mouth shut and not spoken badly of the captain, would he ever be able to predict her actions?

_"Um, is he coming back or not?"_ she asked shyly. So now she was going for the cute and nervous appeal was she? Sexy, feisty, cute, shy... she could be anything and still look attractive to Onigumo!

"No, he won't be back for quite some time." he answered, not being able to turn and face her. She was making him feel so many emotions at once; and he didn't like it.

_"Are you mad because I didn't do as I was told?" she asked._

He was confused, first she had slapped him and argued with him but now she was getting all shy? As if he didn't already want her enough!

"...No." he replied after a moment of thinking of how to answer.

She let out a sigh of relief, _"Good, you've really annoying when you're mad or seductive."_

Onigumo was surprised by this comment; so was she still the same fearless girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Good. He turned to face her and grinned.

"So, about this evening's entertainment?" he smirked as he gave her a 'bedroom' wink.

She scowled, _"No, no entertainment for you."_ she said coldly.

"But I'm a criminal. I can easily just use force to get you to do what I want."

_"If you come anywhere near me, I'll start sharpening my claws on you."_

"I dare you to even try it."

_"Maybe I'll slit your throat in your sleep."_

"Such vile thoughts for a lovely young lady to be having!"

_"Oh I'll show you 'lovely'!"_

She lunged at him with her claws as he grabbed her hands and pulled her closer towards him, his men had long gone as they grew tired of the content arguing.

"You need to learn how to calm down, you're so easily aggravated." he started, pulling her closer in. She felt the temperature rising in her cheeks as he pulled her closer and closer, she was a little too close for comfort.

Onigumo was stuck, should do it or shouldn't he? If he did she would undoubtedly slap him in the face and leave a permanent mark; but it would be worth it.

_"Hey, what are you doing?" _she questioned as her face was almost touching his; they were less than a centimetre apart and Onigumo's heart was thudding so violently, he was sure it would burst right out of his chest.

It had never been a big deal for him to kiss a girl or two, he had played with so many that he'd lost count. But this was different; Hanyuu was making him feel different.

_"Um, Onigumo?" _she trembled slightly.

Before she could protest any further, Onigumo crashed his lips against Hanyuu's. Her eyes widened in alarm at his sudden action; he really was the most seductive man in all of existence! He kissed her more passionately; sliding his tongue into the opening and exploring her mouth. She tasted of fresh flowers and spring air; sweet and refreshing.

Hanyuu was frozen with shock; this had escalated quickly indeed! As much as she wanted to deny it; he was an excellent kisser. And as much as she hated this man, a part of her wanted to kiss him back. The only problem was; she didn't know how.

Before she could even try to respond, Onigumo broke away from her; panting for breath. He looked down at her and grinned, "Still think a tree or a rock would be a better kisser than me?"

She looked away in embarrassment and remained silent, so he had only done that to prove a point? Well of course he had! There was no other reason that he would bother to do that to her, unless it led to other activities. It wasn't like she cared after all. So then why was she feeling so disappointed? Maybe because it was her first kiss and she hadn't had the opportunity to respond, yes that must've been the reason!

"I'm surprised you haven't struck me yet." he teased, "Could it be that you changed your mind about the entertainment?"

Hanyuu felt her blood boil, that was all he cared about! How bothersome!

She looked up at him and scowled, _"You sexual jerk!"_and with that insult; she slapped him so hard that it could have most likely been heard in a village several miles away!

* * *

**That's that! I'm seriously panicking now, I hope no one minds that I made Onigumo kiss Hanyuu! But really if you think about it, he IS a bandit who would most likely take advantage of a woman so yeah, please don't be mad with me!**


	20. Getting changed is fun

**Thanks so much for reviewing again everyone, I still feel a little bad for destroying Hanyuu's innocence in the last chapter by making her suffer a very extreme kiss! And just to say; writing about time travelling and trying to figure out the Inuyasha timeline is proving to be EXCEEDINGLY difficult! It just doesn't make sense in some places!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"And just where do you think YOU'RE going?" Onigumo shouted after Hanyuu; who was storming off in anger at his perversions.

_"AWAY FROM YOU!" _she shrieked back at him.

"But why would you want to leave my company so shortly after we've met?" he asked, "We've not even got to the good stuff yet."

She snarled; trying to contain the anger building inside of her, _"Can you just leave me alone?"_

He ran to her side and walked with her, "I couldn't leave _you _alone even if I wanted to, Hanyuu." he grinned seductively.

She sighed and increased her walking speed; trying to get ahead of him. She was heading for the old well; if it had somehow thrown her into this strange land then surely it would take her home the same way?

Onigumo subtly peered down at her; did she really hate him so much that she couldn't stand to be in his presence? The thought saddened him as he desperately wanted to win her approval, she wouldn't do anything with him if she didn't like him. He had never wanted a woman as much as Hanyuu before and he felt that he couldn't rest until he had won her affections.

He shifted his gaze to the clearing coming up, the sunlight was harsh and the cicadas were clicking restlessly; in the centre of the clearing was an old, ivy covered well. Hanyuu walked towards it and looked as if she were about to climb into it.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously; standing beside her.

_"I'm going home." _she snapped as she shifted her gaze back down into the well.

Onigumo looked down in confusion as he asked, "You live down there?"

_"No of course not you idiot, this leads to my home." _she replied aggressively.

"But how does this lea..." he stared before she suddenly jumped down the well, "Hey!"

Annoyed that she had left whilst he was in mid-sentence; he leapt down into the well after her. Much to his surprise, he wasn't in the bottom of a well; there were blue and green lights all around him. He was beginning to panic before he noticed Hanyuu, who seemed unaffected by this odd scenery.

"Where are we?!" he shouted across at her as she looked at him in surprise; how had he managed to follow her?

_"Go back! Stop following me!" _she shouted back.

"I would but... I don't know how to swim back up." he said; pointing up from where they had jumped.

Hanyuu panicked, she couldn't let her parents see him! They would probably kill him if they knew what he was like! Although he would really get along with Miroku, they had so many things in common apart from the fact that Miroku didn't take advantage of women for evil deeds. Maybe if she pushed him back into the well once they arrived but he would most likely just keep coming back and attempt to make a move on her.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the pair were sitting at the bottom of the well. Everything seemed the same apart from the metallic smell in the air and the fact that there was some strange ladder snaking up the inside of the well; not to mention that it was a little darker than it should have been. Maybe it was just night. But when she looked up she saw no stars; only a dimly lit wooden ceiling. She was positive that the well had been outside so what was going on?

"Where are we now?!" he asked; also looking up at the strange roof.

_"... I'm not entirely sure." _she admitted; rising to her feet, _"Let's go up and take a look around."_

"After you." he grinned, pointing to the ladder as she walked over to it and began to climb up. He followed shortly after.

He couldn't help but think how appealing Hanyuu looked from this angle; he was laughing to himself and beginning to drool a little, "It's a nice view from down here!" he shouted up at her.

It didn't take long for her to realize just what he was referring to as she felt her cheeks burn bright crimson, she then kicked him with great force right in his face; sending him plummeting to the bottom of the well as he cried out in pain.

"Owwwww..." he moaned to himself; rubbing his face.

_"That's what you get for staring at my behind!" _she shrieked down at him; quickening her pace as she neared the top of the pit.

When she reached the top, she examined her surroundings and gasped. The other place was strange but this was totally off the scale! She was in a shed of some sort! She climbed out of the well and sniffed the air; it was unclean and polluted. Onigumo dragged himself out and had the same reaction as he looked around.

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed, "Your home sure is weird!"

_"This isn't where I live... I have no idea where we are." _she admitted in confusion.

"Seriously!?" he panicked.

"KAGOME IS THAT YOU!? KAGOOOME!?" came a voice from outside the shed as a teenage boy burst in excitedly.

He looked Hanyuu and Onigumo up and down before finally saying, "... You're not her."

This boy knew Kagome? How? He looked around 13 and he had short black hair and brown eyes.

"You're not Inuyasha either so who _are_ you guys?" he asked.

_"Well, uh, I'm Hanyuu and this is Onigumo. Who are you?" _she asked shyly; preparing herself for the whole 'OH MY GOD YOU CAN TALK WITHOUT USING YOUR MOUTH!'

He pulled the expression that suggested he was about to bring it up but his response surprised her, "Woah! You can use telepathy, that's so cool! I'm Sōta Higurashi!"

Onigumo cut in all of a sudden, "Yes that's nice kid but can you cut to the chase and tell us where the hell we are?"

"I guess you're both Kagome and Inuyasha's friends from the past then aren't you?" he asked.

_"Um, how exactly do you know them?" _Hanyuu asked him curiously.

He grinned and replied honestly, "Kagome's my older sister and I've met Inuyasha a few times before."

_"Oh."_

"So do you know them?"

_"... They're my mother and father."_

"Oh."

Onigumo cut in once again, "So if he's your mother's brother, doesn't that mean he's your uncle?" he asked.

_"I guess." _she nodded after a moment of thinking.

"I have a niece?" said Sōta in surprise, "But I'm like a year younger than you!"

"You're not. I don't look it; but I'm not even a one year old yet." she stated.

Onigumo's eyes widened in surprise, she wasn't even a year old yet?! But she looked and thought like a young developing woman! Talk about exhilarated growth!

"Really?" asked Sōta, "You like a teenager!"

_"Yeah." _she sighed; this rapid aging was becoming a problem, as if she wasn't odd enough already.

"Sōta? Are you in here?" came a female voice as a friendly looking woman entered the shed.

"Oh hey, mom." waved Sōta as she examined the unique people standing in her shrine, like her son she had also thought that Kagome had returned; but she clearly hadn't.

She smiled warmly at Onigumo and Hanyuu and said, "Hello you two, are you friends of Kagome and Inuyasha's?"

_"Y-Yeah." _she stuttered shyly, this woman was very pretty.

"She's sis' daughter!" exclaimed Sōta excitedly.

She studied Hanyuu closely and smiled in excitement, "I see! Well that would make me your grandma then, haha I feel so old!" she laughed before looking across to Onigumo, "And is this your husband?"

Hanyuu's cheeks flared, _"NUH UH! NO WAY!" _she shrieked as he grinned at her.

"Alright I understand, just a friend." laughed the woman.

"A friend with benefits." added Onigumo; winking at Hanyuu.

_"No! Not even a friend!" _she snapped at him.

Sōta looked up at his mom in confusion and asked, "Mom? What's a friend with benefits?"

"Oh nothing, Sōta." she replied; trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Sōta grinned to himself, he knew exactly what everyone was talking about. He was in junior high now and he was a typical teenage boy.

Onigumo turned to Hanyuu and asked, "So what now?"

_"I don't know." _she replied; trying to think of a solution to their travelling problem, _"You think anyone around here knows about the well and why it sends you to different places?"_

"Maybe, it's worth a shot. Why don't you ask?" he suggested as she nodded in agreement.

She coughed to get Sōta and his mother's attention and asked, _"Excuse me? Do the two of you know why this well sends you to various locations?"_

"Well I'm not that much of a genius on that sort of stuff but I always saw it as a gate to different times or dimensions, but I think my father will know more about the topic." she answered; still smiling at them.

"Yeah!" agreed Sōta, "Gramps is the man when it comes to history lessons!"

"Can you take us to him?" asked Onigumo as the two nodded.

They all left the shrine and entered what seemed to be a gravel court, Onigumo and Hanyuu looked around in awe. This place was unlike anything they had ever seen before; it was noisy, surrounded by strange grey towers and there was a huge hut to their left.

"Wow." Onigumo whispered across to Hanyuu who was covering her ears, "What's wrong?"

_"It's too noisy." _she whimpered.

Of course; she had incredible hearing so if the sound was bad for him, it would be ten times worse for her! He took her hand rather suddenly which surprised her and whispered, "Come on, we're losing the kid and his mother."

She looked up at him and nodded; quickening her pace. But she didn't try and pull her hand from his grasp. They ran after the strange people and followed them into the giant hut.

* * *

"WHAAT?!" screeched Inuyasha, "_YOU _WANNA HELP _US _FIND OUR DAUGHTER?!"

Sesshomaru nodded and replied flatly, "Yes, why do you seem so shocked? I am the girl's uncle am I not?"

"Well yeah but..." his brother started before Kagome cut him off.

"We would love for you to help us, Sesshomaru! Are you coming along too, Kikyo?" she asked.

"Yes." the priestess nodded, "I am concerned about the girl and I want no further harm to come to her."

"Well then! It's settled! The four of us will go and look for a way to get down the well!" she smiled sounding very determined.

"Fine." Inuyasha scowled at his older brother, "But I aint being nice to him."

"Oh be quiet will you? We're doing this for Hanyuu so it shouldn't matter if Sesshomaru wants to come along, its not like we're going on a picnic! But even if we were, I bet you'd argue with him about what foods you both got?" she ordered; causing Kikyo to let out a small giggle. Inuyasha and Kagome were so alike; it was rather amusing.

"Shut up, let's just go before I kill something." he snarled walking off in the direction off the forest.

"If you kill anything that isn't a bad guy then I'll 'Sit' you!" she threatened him; running after him whilst Sesshomaru and Kikyo walked at a normal speed.

* * *

It wan't long before the group reached the bone eaters well, they all stopped in front of it and peered down into the blackness.

"Now what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Shall we test if it's working again?" Kagome suggested.

"If it wasn't working yesterday then what makes you think it'll be working again today?"

"It's not guaranteed that it's open but sometimes my phone wouldn't work one day and the next it would be perfectly fine."

"What's a phone?"

"It doesn't matter, now come on let's have a go!"

Kagome crawled onto the side of the well and jumped; Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kikyo all looked down after her.

"Kagome!? Are you still there?" Kikyo shouted down the well only to receive no answer.

"KAGOME!" shrieked Inuyasha before his brother punched him on the head, "Hey!"

"Don't start that again." ordered Sesshomaru.

"Start what?!"

"You know what."

"I obviously don't otherwise I wouldn't be asking!"

Kikyo sighed and cut in, "Boys! Will you give it a rest! Kagome hasn't responded so it's safe to say that she's made it through the portal, so I don't know about you two but I'm going after her." and with that she hopped down the well.

"Wait, don't leave me with this fool!" cried Sesshomaru; also leaping down.

"OH SURE LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GUYS!" screamed Inuyasha as he jumped down after his comrades.

* * *

_"What!? He's not here?" _asked Hanyuu disappointingly.

"I'm very sorry, I'd forgotten that he went to check out the new demon roller-coaster in the theme park down the road." Mrs Higurashi apologized.

"It's not a problem, we can just go and look for him." grinned Onigumo, "What exactly does he look like?"

Mrs Higurashi ruffled around in her apron pocket and pulled out a small scrap of paper, "Here's a photograph." she handed it to Onigumo as he and Hanyuu looked at it in fascination; this was the best painting of a man the two of them had ever seen!

"Okay! We'll go find him then!" said Onigumo; turning for the door before the woman grabbed him by his sleeve rather suddenly.

"Wait!" she said, "You can't go out dressed like that!"

Onigumo was rather offended; these were the finest robes he could lay his hands on, what was wrong with them!?

"People don't wear those type of clothes in this time, I'm sure some of my husband's old clothes would fit you." she suggested.

"Oh of course." he nodded.

She then turned to Hanyuu and examined her figure, "You're about the same size Kagome was when she was fifteen, I'll find something for you in her wardrobe."

"I'll sort the dude out, mom!" cried Sōta, "We're both men so it would make more sense!"

"Alright, Sōta go ahead." smiled his mother, "Onigumo, follow him upstairs would you?"

Sōta and Onigumo headed upstairs to the big bedroom to look for some casual clothes.

Mrs Higurashi turned to Hanyuu, "You follow me, dear." they also climbed the stairs and entered a small pinky/purple room with a green floor. There were odd objects inside along with the fluffiest futon Hanyuu had ever seen before, Mrs Higurashi smiled at the girl's expression.

"This was Kagome's room." she smiled.

_"Woah." _she muttered.

"Now let's have a look in the wardrobe." she sung whilst skipping over to a big wooden cupboard and pulling it open, "It's warm out so you'll want something that will keep you cool but looks cute."

Hanyuu watched as she threw lots of strange clothing onto the fluffy futon exclaiming, "Too big, too warm, too revealing..." Eventually she found something.

* * *

Onigumo and Sōta were stood downstairs waiting patiently, Onigumo was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a loose white shirt; he looked relatively normal.

"Girls take forever to get ready don't they?" sighed Sōta as Onigumo nodded in agreement, "Kagome was just like this."

"Well if they're related then it's to be expec..." he started before pausing as Mrs Higurashi came downstairs with Hanyuu. His eyes widened; he liked what he saw.

The pale blue denim shorts and pink boob tube showed off the girl's figure magnificently; her legs looked smooth and creamy, her curves were now visible unlike in her kimono and her breasts... Onigumo grinned to himself and chuckled.

_"What are you pulling that face for?" _she scowled.

"...Nothing." he grinned; trying not to drool.

Hanyuu realized what he was looking at and covered her chest area with an embarrassed blush forming on her face; what a lecher he was!

"We'll need something to cover your ears, too." said Mrs Higurashi; walking into another room and returning with a thick headband covered in lace and sequins, she placed it onto Hanyuu's head; it covered the ears nicely, "Good, the bandanna that I used to give to Inuyasha wouldn't fully cover your ears since they're so much bigger than his."

_"Thankyou."_ she smiled before turning to Onigumo, "Well, let's go."

He nodded, "Alright, the kid told me where to go so I know the way. And I've got the picture of the old man so we'll be able to spot him."

"Wait!" said Sōta grabbing Hanyuu's arm before she could leave, "Grandpa will probably try to destroy you, so to prove that what you're saying is true; give him this." he handed her a small note that he had written whilst waiting for her to change.

_"Alright then, bye." _she smiled at him, she then turned and left through the plank of wood covering the entrance that she had been told was called a front door. Onigumo followed after; admiring her behind before being slapped.

* * *

"Finally, guys!" shouted Kagome, "How long does it take you to jump down a well?"

"Well, sorry!" Inuyasha shouted back as Sesshomaru and Kikyo sighed.

Deciding not to wait for the married couple to finish bickering; Sesshomaru grabbed Kikyo's hand and flew up with her out of the well.

"DON'T WAIT FOR US THEN!" Inuyasha screeched up at his brother, "Come on, Kagome!" it took him a moment to realize that Kagome had already climbed up the ladder and was stood with Sesshomaru and Kikyo; waiting for him.

Inuyasha growled and leapt up, it had been over five years since he had been on this side of the well. He knew that Kagome would be excited about seeing her family again and he was too, he also looked forward to how Sesshomaru would react to this strange time period. He imagined him pulling out Bakuseiga and attempting to cut down a metal thing that Kagome had told him was a car, he laughed silently to himself.

The four walked out into the sunlight and approached Kagome's house, Sesshomaru and Kikyo's eyes widened in shock; what a strange place this was!

"Incredible." Kikyo whispered to Kagome, "You used to live here?"

Kagome smiled and replied back, "Yep, I sure did. Inuyasha had the same reaction as you when he first came here."

"What sort of things did he do here?"

"Well he made a few scenes in public, embarrassed me countless times, went crazy whenever he saw ninja food, annoyed my cat and blew up half of my house."

"He sure is silly, isn't he?

"You can say that again!"

Inuyasha noticed Kagome and Kikyo laughing quietly with eachother; he turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Hey, Sesshomaru? What are they laughing at?"

Sesshomaru tried to conceal his smile; he had been listening to the two gossiping priestess' and had found their conversation rather amusing.

When they reached the entrance to the house; Kagome walked towards it and knocked rather loudly. Not long after, it slowly opened to reveal Sōta standing there. He was frozen with shock at who he saw; his big sister had come home.

"MOOOOM!" he screeched at the top of his lungs; as his mother came running in panic.

"What is it Sōta!? What's wrong!?" she cried rushing to her side.

He didn't reply; he simply pointed up at Kagome. Mrs Higurashi followed the direction of his pointing finger and gasped; her daughter was back.

"Kagome..." she whispered in disbelief, "Is it really you?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yes, mom. It's me."

Tears of joy began to spill down Mrs Higurashi's cheeks as she covered we mouth in happiness, "Oh Kagome..." she sobbed, "My baby."

She pulled her daughter into a loving hug and squeezed her tightly, "I've missed you so, honey." she whispered into her daughter's ear.

Kikyo smiled; she was very touched by this mother-daughter scene as her own mother had been killed by rogue demons, her father had also died as he tried to assist his wife, leaving Kikyo and Kaede all alone in the world. At first she had despised Kagome, a rival in love whom she would compete with for Inuyasha's affections. It took her a while to realize that Kagome was in fact a lovely girl who cared about many people; she deserved Inuyasha more than Kikyo ever had. Kikyo would always tell herself that just because he was her first love, it didn't mean that he was her _true _love. Despite telling herself that, she still felt incredibly alone. She found herself looking across at Sesshomaru; she wondered if he ever felt this alone too. But why should she care? She didn't have any feelings for him. It wouldn't be right for her to move from one brother to the other.

Sesshomaru felt the priestess' eyes on him as he turned to meet her gaze. Their eyes locked and Kikyo's cheeks turned a pale pink, he stared deeper into her calm orbs; trying to figure out what was on her mind. His heartbeat quickened and he felt his stomach do flips; no woman had ever caused him to feel this way. They continued to to stare; lost in eachother's minds, their hearts beating in sync.

"Uh, sorry if I'm interrupting anything but Kagome told us to come in." Inuyasha said rather suddenly; startling the two as they broke eye contact awkwardly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in suspicion, he knew that something was going on and he was curious to what it was, "Come on in then."

Sesshomaru and Kikyo, still avoiding looking at eachother, followed him into the enormous hut.

* * *

Onigumo and Hanyuu stared at the huge crowd of people in the theme park and were almost lost for words.

"We've got to find him... in HERE!?" cried Onigumo in horror.

_"It'll take us years to even catch a glimpse of the guy!" _Hanyuu exclaimed.

"Well, we'd better get started!"

_"I concur!"_

They ran into the park and looked in every direction for the old man, they needed to stick together, it would be easy to get lost in this place!

_"Wouldn't it be easier to look for him from above?" _she suggested.

He shook his head immediately, "No way! We can't just go leaping around, we'd get spotted!"

_"Yeah but..."_

They walked further into the crowd of people, searching frantically.

"It would help if you had his scent, then you could just sniff him out.

_"No it wouldn't make any difference. There are so many strange smells in the air; I can't even pick out YOUR scent, and you're right next to me!"_

"So we're screwed?"

_"Pretty much, yeah."_

"Great!"

* * *

"So mom? Did you happen to see a young girl with light lavender hair and dog ears like Inuyasha's come out of the well before the four of us?" Kagome asked her mother hopefully.

"Do you mean Hanyuu? Yes she came through a little while ago with a man, I sent them to find your grandpa in the theme park. And don't worry I made them change clothes so that they wouldn't attract too much attention." she replied.

"A man?" asked Inuyasha, "What man?"

"Yes, he had long black hair." she answered; trying to remember his name.

"He said he was called Onigumo!" shouted Sōta.

The group froze. Onigumo? THE Onigumo!? How was this possible? Inuyasha stormed towards the door.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted after him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'M going to get our daughter back! If this Onigumo is the one we all know and hate, then Hanyuu's in big trouble!" he shouted back.

"But I don't understand." said Mrs Higurashi, "He seemed like such a kind man, it looked like he cared about her a lot. I even thought they were together."

"TOGETHER?!" shrieked Inuyasha in horror, "I'll rip that creep apart if he lays a finger on MY daughter!"

"Well he held her hand. Does that count?" asked Sōta.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth, "I'll kill him."

"If you're going looking for them, please get changed." smiled Mrs Higurashi.

Sōta sighed, "What is it with you and dressing people up, mom?"

"It's just so they don't draw too much attention to themselves!"

"Whatever you say."

She examined Kikyo and said to Kagome, "Go upstairs and help your friend change."

"Sure!" Kagome nodded; pulling Kikyo by the arm up to her room.

"Sōta? Can you take care of the boys?" she asked gently.

"Fine." he sighed, "Come on you two." They followed him upstairs.

Mrs Higurashi ruffled around in her cupboards before she found what she was looking for; the purple bandanna that Inuyasha had used countless times before to hide his ears. It was a little crumpled but nothing a little ironing couldn't fix! She hummed to herself as she got out the ironing board and switched on the iron; ah the joys of being a housewife!

* * *

A little while later, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came down with Sōta; wearing jeans and shirts. Sesshomaru was annoyed that he couldn't wear his fluff but it was apparently too flamboyant.

"Ooh, don't you two look smart!" giggled Mrs Higurashi as the brothers sighed.

They were about to make a comment, when Kagome and Kikyo came down and stood side by side. Kagome was wearing a yellow skirt and a pale blue jumper whereas Kikyo was in a white summer dress that showed a little of her back. Sesshomaru was trying not to make it obvious that he was staring, so he coughed and looked away. Kikyo looked over at him and studied his figure; the shirt showed off his muscles. She also looked away in embarrassment.

Like Inuyasha; Kagome had also noticed the pair's odd behaviour, she giggled to herself.

"Well, let's be off. Hanyuu isn't going to find herself!" said Inuyasha; walking towards the door.

"You're right." Kagome nodded; running after him.

Sesshomaru and Kikyo followed, trying to avoid eye contact as Kagome silently giggled at them.

* * *

**Longest chapter there everyone! Hand hurts so much and I swear the Kindle hates me, but it's finally up. I'm excited about the next chapter because they're all in a theme park, and I LOVE theme parks! So leave a review if you enjoyed! ~Cookiie**


End file.
